Blind Rage
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: 5th: Slade has Stolen from Kevin something unimaginable, and Kevin tries to deal with the death of his friend that he felt he has caused. Kevin also tries not to lose himself, until Slade goes too far.
1. Chapter 1: Where is my dog?

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well I decided to stop writing my Teen Titans Resident Evil 4 crossover for now because I just wasn't feeling the story just then. Because I was actually thinking of another story I am adding to the series and well I felt like I should continue this so I am. And now a Random fact about Chuck Norris: **Chuck Norris Saved President Bush from choking on a pretzel by roundhouse kicking him in the throat. Chuck didn't Realize he was choking, he just wanted to roundhouse kick him in the throat.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Where is my dog.**

Kevin had been walking around the Tower completely depressed after what happened to Alex. He couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. He also knew that he was going to have to tell the other's eventually, he couldn't just keep something like that between himself and Raven. Kevin was wondering what she thought of him now, now that she knew what he had done. Kevin just tried to keep to himself for the last couple of days simply acknowledging the other's with a simple 'Hey' or wave of the hand. He spent mot of his time in his room contemplating with himself and talking to his dog Max. Kevin had been walking to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. He spent the whole walk looking at the floor. Kevin entered the room to see everyone else in the living room doing something they normaly do. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a game Terra sitting next to Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin were talking to each other, and Raven was reading a book. Kevin opened the fridge to see if there was anything in there good to eat. He made himself a sandwhich and a cup of tea as he sat at the table.

"Hey Kevin wanna play the next game man?" Beast Boy asked trying to get Kevin to cheer up a little bit.

"No thanks." Kevin said in a depressed tone.

"You wanna play a game of chess?" Robin asked.

"No thanks." Kevin said in the same tone, as he took another bite of his sandwhich. Raven then sat next to him.

"You wanna go and talk?" Raven said in a whisper.

"Not really, I just...I need to think about everything going on right now." Kevin then placed his hand on her. "But thanks for careing." he said with a smile. Kevin then stood up and walked towards his room again.

"I do hope friend Kevin is alright." Starfire said.

"I know, he seems a lot more depressed than usual. Usually he's making a joke or has a smile on his face, but ever since he came back from visiting his house he's been like this." Robin said.

"You think something might have happened while he was there?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm sure he just needs time to think. He'll be fine." Raven said.

"He's even making me feel depressed." Terra said.

"Well I hope he cheers up soon. Having two goth's here would just be way too depressing. All he does is walk around brooding all day." Beast Boy said.

"Wow a three syllable word...and what would you know about goth's." Raven said hovering over Beast Boy.

"Umm...nothing, I'll shut up." Beast Boy then put his attention back to his game. When everyone was back to doing there normal thing Raven slowly made her way out of the room with the other's and made her way to Kevin's room. She was outside the door and could hear some music on the other side. She knocked on his door and didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"It's open." Kevin said. Raven opened the door to see kevin sitting at the small desk in his room by the window. He was looking outside overlooking the city, a CD player to his right. "Figured you come here to try and talk to me." Kevin said as he took out the other chair to his left and pat his hand on it. "Come on sit next to me." Kevin said.

"So do you wanna talk?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"If you wan't, but one thing, why is it you were always the one who would talk to me when I felt depressed. I mean I can see Starfire wanting to talk about that, maybe even Cy or Robin, but my first impression of you was you liked to keep to yourself." Kevin asked.

"Well, I guess it's because we sorta have a few things in common. You don't like someone in your family, neither did I." Raven said.

"Right my brother's, your father." Kevin said.

"Exactly, that and I don't know what it was, but there was just something about you, like you were a pandora's box waiting to be opened." Raven said.

"Well remember what happened last time Pandora's box was opened." Kevin said with a small smile.

"So what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"You know what's wrong." Kevin said in a depressed way looking at the floor.

"Alex." Raven said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it. I keep thinking of what happened and I can't stop seeing it in my head, everytime I close my eyes. I just feel like...I don't know any more." Kevin said placing his head on the desk crossing his arms. Raven then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be able to get through this, You got through your mother's death, and you thought you were the cause of that too." Raven said.

"I know, but I got to see my mother when I was in that coma, I don't really see myself going in another coma and seeing Alex. And what would I say, 'Oh hey Alex sorry for killing you, were cool right." Kevin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you can't stay like this, the other's are still worried about you, and so am I. All you do is stay in here all day, and only come out to get something to eat." Raven said.

"Yeah, but what are the other's gonna think when they find out. I'm gonna have to tell them sooner or later. And I would rather tell them then them finding out." Kevin then looked at the lion necklace around his neck. "Not very couragous am I?" Kevin said.

"Who gave you that?" Raven asked.

"My mom, she gave it to me for my 10th birthday. I'm a Leo so it kinda works out." Kevin said.

"When is your birthday?" Raven asked.

"August 17th." Kevin said to himself as a new song started on the CD player. It was the same song Raven had played when Kevin was in his coma. A smile then came across his face. "Catchy song huh." Kevin said looking over at Raven.

"It's funny how it worked out though, you waking up on the last sentence." Raven said.

"Yeah, that was just wierd, you can't time that stuff out." Kevin and Raven then shared a small giggle amongst each other. "Thanks Raven, I needed a good laugh." Kevin said.

"Don't mention it, no really don't mention it or I'll hurt you." Raven said the last part in a serious tone.

"Yes mam." Kevin said raising his hand in a saluteing fassion. "It's getting close to dark now, I'm gonna take Max out for a little excercise. Common boy." Kevin said getting up from his chair and patting his leg. Max started to follow wagging his tail like it was a weapon. Kevin grabbed a ball off of his dresser next to the picture of his mom. Raven then followed him out of his room.

"I'm gonna go back a read the rest of my book." Raven said.

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit." Kevin said giving her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Common boy let's go over to the water."

* * *

Kevin had been throwing the ball with his dog for nearly 20 minuets now. The water against the shore of the tower was crashing against the rocks in a perfect rhythm. The mist from the water was relaxing, and the salt air help him relax. Max had returned the ball that Kevin threw back to him. "Man your really getting a kick outta this huh." He said to Max as he pet his head. "Okay a little longer." Kevin then threw the ball into the water as Max ran after it diving into the water. He retrieved the ball and ran back to Kevin. Kevin took the ball as Max sat there waiting for him to throw the ball again. Kevin threw it as it hit a rock as Max followed after it to where Kevin couldn't see. Kevin started to walk towards where Max had ran. He then heard Max yelp in pain, and Kevin immediatly rushed over to where he was. He saw Max laying on the ground with a dart sticking out of his side and Slade standing next to him.

"We meet again." Slade said.

"What in the hell are you doing here and what did you do to my dog." Kevin said extreamly angry at this point.

"Oh don't worry about him, it was a simple tranquilizer. He be awake soon, but enougth of this I came here for a reason." Slade said placing his arm behind his back in a dignified manner.

"And what the hell is that." Kevin said getting ready for a fight.

"I would like to have a word with you alone. I have noticed you had survived your little run in with Trigon and I have some other matter's to discuss with you." Slade said as he moved towards Kevins dog.

"Stay away from him!" Kevin said throwing an energy ball. Slade had managed to dodge the attack as it continued till it exploded in the distance of the water. Slade had then thrown an energy blast of his own striking Kevin in the chest by surprise. Kevin flew back hitting a rock as he fell to the ground. He coughed as he had the wind knocked out of him. "How in the hell did you do that?" Kevin said.

"This is one of the things I would like to discuss." Slade then picked up Max placing him over his shoulder. If you want to see him again I suggest you come to 42 Jump Street. And come alone." Slade then flew off in the distance carrying Kevin's dog. Kevin got up grasping his chest in pain. He quickly ran back into the tower to where the others were. Robin was the first on to notice Kevin grabbing his chest and the front of his shirt destroyed.

"Kevin what happened?" Robin said as everyone else had finally noticed Kevin. Raven had ran to his side.

"Slade was here, and he just kidnapped my dog." Kevin said walking into the room and resting on the couch.

"What!" Cyborg said. "How did he get past our security?" Cyborg said checking the computers.

"I don't know, but I need directions to a 42 Jump Street." Kevin said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because that's where Slade told me to meet him. He said he wanted to talk to me in private so he took my dog to make sure I would follow." Kevin said.

"All right Titans lets get ready to move out." Robin said.

"No, he want's me to come alone." Kevin said.

"What you can't go alone." Raven said.

"I have to he said I have to if I want Max to be safe." Kevin said.

"But your hurt." Terra said.

"I have to, I have to get Max back. So how do I get there." Kevin said as he walked over to Cyborg.

"Kevin you can't be serious, you gonna need backup." Robin said.

"I have to go alone, I don't want him to hurt Max." Kevin said as he moved next to Cyborg. "You can show me how to get there on here right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but what if it's a trap." Cyborg said.

"It's obviously a trap, but I have to risk it." Kevin said.

"But Kevin." Raven said before she was cut off.

"I know, don't go alone, but I have to. Listen if I'm not back in 15 minuet's just come and find me. Now show me how to get to 42 Jump Street." Kevin said in a determined tone. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the computer as a map from the tower to the location specified showed. "Okay." Kevin said as a copy came out of a printer looking it over. "Just give me 15 minuet's, and don't wory I'll be OK." Kevin then started to run out the door.

"Kevin wait." Raven said as he ran to him.

"Don't worry Raven I'll be back." He then gave her a big hug and kisseed her on her forehead. "I'm not gonna leave you, I will be back." Kevin said as he ran out of the door.

* * *

Kevin had been flying through the city as fast as he could looking at the map every few seconds. The city was still pretty busy for nighttime as cars were still everywhere in the city. Kevin started to get closer to his destination the city started to lose its luster as fewer and fewer cars were seen until the were nothing else around the streets. He finaly made it to the location Slade had mentioned. He landed on the ground and looked around at his surroundings. He was at the entrence to an old factory warehouse. There were different warehouses everywhere but they all looked the same. The only difference was the large numbers on the doors. Kevin looked at the entrance and saw a note on the entrence way. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Go to warehouse seven. Leave it to a villan to have a base in an old abandoned warehouse, damn cleche's." Kevin said crumpling the piece of paper tossing it to the side. He continued his way watching his back as he moved on untill he made it to the said warehouse and found another note. "Third floor basement. Man he has me going on a wild goose chase. He better give me my dog." Kevin said as he crumpled the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. He moved into the warehouse looking around for anything suspicious. He made his way to a gated elevator opening the door and pressing the number three as the elevator made it's decent. As he moved through the floors he saw a bunch of things in Slade looking armor with red circle's on thier faces. He made it to the third floor as he opened the door seeing Slade with his arms behind his back and his back towards Kevin.

"I trust you came alone." Slade said.

"I came alone. Where is my dog?" Kevin said. Slade turned to face Kevin.

"He is behind this door." Slade said pointing to a door behind him. Kevin then ran a super speed to the door, but Slade managed to get in his way. "But first our talk." Slade the elbowed him in the chest sending Kevin flying to the ground.

"How in the hell did you get so fast." Kevin said as he got up holding his chest.

"This is one of the things I would like to discuss. Your powers have always intrigued me. Not your normal power's, but the power to change matter. The ability to turn anything in the world to something you want. The ability to make a door was there once was none. So I studied your powers, and how they worked." Slade said.

"So you've been watching me, big deal that doesn't mean anything." Kevin said standing up readying a fighting stance.

"Oh I have done more than just watch you. It all started that day at the factory when I came back into the fray you night say. The day Raven froze time." Slade said.

"Yeah she told us about that, I still remember the burn you gave me. Which reminds me I need some payback." Kevin said.

"Yes, but back to the matter at hand. I had been studying you all since I came back, and when she froze time I took my opportunity, and I took a sample of your blood." Slade said.

"Ok that's just creepy." Kevin said in disgust.

"You see in all metahumans such as yourself, there is a chromasome in your DNA that contains your powers. I was able to locate this chromasome in your DNA. With this I could extract your powers for my own gain. But I didn't want to just jump headlong into this so I enlisted the help of Cinderblock. I was able to make a compund that gave him a small amount of your powers. It made him faster, stronger, and angrier. I then sent him to the city for testing knowing full well that your friends would go to stop him." Slade explained as he placed his arms behind his back pacing around.

"So that explains why he was a lot stronger." Kevin said.

"Yes unfortunately you destroyed him before I was able to get more data, but I had enough. So I took this compund and was able to take your powers and make them my own." Slade.

"So your a no good thief that needs help from other people." Kevin said.

"Say what you will, but with your powers I have become nearly unstoppable. I thought the powers Trigon gave me were strong. but with your powers I can just make myself stronger. The only problem is the matter changing. I have not yet mastered it, but it is only a matter of time." Slade.

"Is that all, cause I would really like to take my dog home if you don't mind." Kevin said.

"There is one more thing I would like to say. I would like to extend an olive branch if you will, for I am still looking for an apprentice and with our combined powers we could easily take this city." Slade said holding out a hand. At this Kevin started to laugh holding his sides. He then looked at Slade.

"Oh your serious." Kevin then started to laugh harder and fell to the ground tears coming out of his eye's. "OK, OK, I'm good." Kevin then took a deep breath. "No." Kevin said in a compleatly serious tone.

"Pitty." Slade said.

"I'm not going to just turn my back on my friends." Kevin said.

"You mean like you dear friend Alex." At the Kevin dashed at Slade at full spped hitting him in the face sending him back into a wall.

"Don't ever talk about him." Kevin said.

"It seems I have hit a touchy subject." Slade then dashed at Kevin as they started to exchange blows. Slade threw out a few quick punches as Kevin did his best to block and dodge the blows. Kevin then threw a back fist to Slade's head. Slade was able to easily duck this as he went for a sweep. Kevin did a backflip dodging it.

"Your pretty good, but you forget one thing. I've had my powers a lot longer than you have. He then slammed a hand into the ground pulling out a three pronged lance. It had a blade comming out of the left, right, and center. Slade then took out his staff as Kevin lunged in swinging his lance. Slade moved back out of the way as he moved in bringing his staff down towards his head. Kevin lifted his lance up blocking it, but Slade kicked Kevin in the chest sending him back. Slade then moved in giving him more jabs into the chest with his staff finishing with a fist to the face. Kevin then slid back on the floor as he slowly started to get up. Slade then pushed Kevin down with his staff on his chest.

"You may have had them longer, but I have improved them." Slade the picked Kevin up by his metal arm letting him hang in the air. "This arm is quite impressive." Slade said. Kevin then swung with his frre arm, but Slade caught it. "Pity you didn't join me when you had the chance." Slade then gathered energy in his hand blowing off Kevin metal arm to the upper arm. Kevin was compleatly shocked at what just happened. He looked at what used to be his arm. Metal parts litter the floor, as Kevin moved his remaining arm. Kevin came out of his stunned condition as he threw a kick towards Slade. Slade was able to move out of the way as Kevin picked up his lance stabbing at Slade in anger. He blocked these easily as he jumped back. Kevin then threw his lance at Slade at extreamly fast speed. Slade jumped to the side which Kevin was hopeing he would do as he readied an energy attack as he hit Slade with a wave of energy that made Kevin slide back. As the smoke cleared Slade started to get up from one knee.

"Impresive." Slade said as he got up. Slade then started his attack again towards Kevin as the roof above them exploded and green energy bolts and giant rocks came flying forward.

"15 minuets already huh." Kevin said as he moved out of the way of the attacks. The others came in as a few more Slade bots came from above attacking the Titans. They finished of the rest of the robots as the rest of them gathered around Kevin.

"Dude are you alright?" Cyborg asked looking at his missing arm.

"Yeah I'm OK." Kevin answered back. "OK Slade we outnumber you, and I'm still ready to go a few rounds." Kevin said.

"It seems our little chat is over." Slade then threw an energy attack blowing up the ceiling as he threw another at the Titans. The Titans dodged this as Slade flew at high speed making his escape.

"He got away." Starfire said.

"And how in the heck did he do that." Beast Boy said.

"I'll explain later Kevin said as he rushed to the door that Slade said his dog was in. He broke the door down as he saw his dog lying on the ground. "Max." Kevin said as he moved next to him and saw that he was breathing. "Good." Kevin then looked around and saw some metal sheets as he moved over to them and made a large cage to put him in. He got him in as he picked him up and started to take him out of the room.

"Here Kev let me grab that for ya." Cyborg said.

"Thanks man." Kevin said.

"What happened to your arm?" Raven asked.

"Slade destroyed it." Kevin said. "Let's get back to the tower I'll explain everything there." Kevin said as the other's made there way back to the tower.

* * *

Kevin told all of the other's what had happened at the factory, told them everything that Slade told him, and how Slade now has Kevin's powers.

"So that's why Cinderblock seemed a lot stronger." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah well Slade has my powers now so he's a lot more dangerous." Kevin said taking off the rest of his arm that was destroyed. The sound of compressed air could be heard as Kevin clenched from the slight pain. "And now I need another frekin arm!" Kevin said throwing it against the wall. Kevin then sat down on a chair.

"Where can you get another arm?" Starfire said.

"Can you make one Cy?" Robin asked.

"I should be able to. All I need is the schematics." Cyborg said.

"Alright I give you the name of the doc who did my operation, you'll be able to get the info from him. He'll remember me." Kevin said.

"So Slade just wanted to brag about how he stole your powers?" Robin said.

"He also wanted me to join him as his "apprentice", but I respectfully declined." Kevin said.

"So he's still looking for an apprentice." Robin said.

"Well guy's I'm gonna go to my room, I need to rest." Kevin said.

"I'll come with you." Raven said. Kevin and Raven made there way towards his room as he turned the knob. "Are you gonna be alright?" Raven asked.

"Well Slade has all of my powers, and I'm missing an arm. Yeah I'm gonna be great." Kevin said sarcasticly as he walked in his room and sat on his bed.

"You know I was just trying to be supportive." Raven said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just mad. I keep having a horrible string of bad luck. I didn't mean it. You know I would never hurt you." Kevin said as he held her hand.

"I know. You'll be able to get through this, and I'll be hear to help." Raven said.

"Thanks." Kevin said. They sat there for awhile enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Well there's the start of my new book, and I will be developing more and more, trust me this book will have a lot of ACTION, ROMANCE, DESIRE. Well anyway's I hope you enjoy reading this. Leave reviews I'll leave reviews for you.

**Starjadenight:** I gotta say that the part where he killed his best friend was kinda sad! But you did an excellent job on the story, especially with the cliffy in the sixth chapter. Keep it up! Oh, and happy holidays! (Not everyone celebrates the same one, and I dunno which one that you celebrate)

**Dark Elf2:** I must say that you seem to be getting better, good chapter and nice way to end a book. Though I must say I am not sure I am insulted or not that my namesake seems to be the trouble child of the group. I feel hurt.

PS Tell vinny to review marias fic. We like more reviews

**Remotely Mellow: Well Kyle like I told you before, Kyle is not meant to be directed towards you, also Jake is the worst of all of them not Kyle.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Days?

I do not own the Teen Titans. Depressed today because my friend got really angry at me so Chuck Norris fact and then story. **WWI? That never happened. It was Chuck Norris trying to prove to Cheech Marin that Germany was in fact stronger than France after a particularly disasterous game of Risk.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Two days?**

"Two days?" Kevin yelled as he was talking to the man on the screen.

"Yes teo days. We have to measure out your new parts and it will take some time to make the parts, also you will have to rest when we attach your new limbs on." The doctor told Kevin. "So when can I expect to see you again?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Im gonna try and come in today." Kevin said. Everyone then looked at Kevin confused.

"Why today?" Beast Boy asked.

"Gotta get some payback for what Slade did. I'm not done, not by a longshot." Kevin said as he tried to lift his left arm into a fist, but remebering it was gone.

"Well then Kevin I guess I'll see you later today." The doctor said.

"I'll call if I can't make it today." Kevin said. Kevin then took his arm placing it across his chest. "End transmission." Kevin said. Cyborg then walked over and ended the conversation. Cyborg then looked at him. "What I alway's wanted to do that." Kevin then looked at the other's. "So who's gonna take me?" Kevin looked around.

"Can't you just fly there like last time?" Beast Boy said.

"I could, but I don't want to risk it. Exhibit A You see I'm missing an arm right now and Slade took my powers, 2 I'm a littled defensless at the moment so any number of people could attack me and I would be boned, Q It takes a lot of time and energy to fly from here to my old town." Kevin making a slight joke.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Kevin someone should give him some backup." Robin said playing the leader.

"So is there anyway I can get there without me flying?" Kevin asked.

"Well we have a small ship that someone can fly to take you." Cyborg said.

"Sweet so when are we leaving?" Kevin asked.

"I can't take you, I have to do scheduled maintence on all the vehicles." Cyborg said.

"OK what about you BB?" Kevin asked.

"I was never the best flyer, for planes anyway." Beast Boy said.

"Terra?" Kevin looked over.

"I can't fly." Terra said.

"Robin, pal, amigo." Kevin said.

"Looking for Slade, with the new leads we got we'll be able to track him down faster." Robin said.

"Star?" Kevin asked.

"I am helping Robin with the search." Starfire said.

"Well one last chance. Where's Raven?" Kevin asked looking aound.

"She's in her room, but I would be careful if your going there." Cyborg said.

"I'll take my chances." Kevin said as he ran towards Raven's room. He approached it slowly and knocked on the door. The door creeked open as Raven face came through the door.

"Yes." Raven said.

"Hey Raven." Kevin said.

"Oh Kevin." Raven then stepped out of the door. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"Well I need your help and I already asked the other's." Kevin said.

"What do you need?" Raven asked.

"Well can you fly the jet that Cyborg made?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, why?" Raven wondered.

"Well, I told the doctor that I would be in today to get my new arm, and I don't want to fly because If I get jumped then I'm basically gonna get my ass handed to me." Kevin said. Raven thought for a second. "Please it would really mean a lot to me." Kevin said.

"OK." Raven said.

"Yes thank you." Kevin then gave her a hug. Kevin ran back to the others and told Cyborg to get that plane ready, and the Raven was going to take him. Kevin got himself a change of clothe's putting them in his backpack, and giving his dog a pet on the head. "You behave while I'm gone." Kevin then ran down to the garage where Cyborg was getting everything ready for there departure.

"Well everything's ready to go." Cyborg told him. "Just make sure Raven doesn't scratch the paint." A wrench then flew across the room hitting Cyborg in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for." Cyborg yelled seeing Raven walking towards them.

"You ready Kevin?" Raven asked.

"Yep, I got everything I need." Kevin said floating up to the cockpit of the small plane. It looked like a small version of a F-15 only it had a design like Cyborg. Raven followed taking the pilot seat and closing the hatch.

"You two love birds have a good time." Cyborg said in a teasing manner waving. The wrench hit Cyborg in the back of the head again as Cyborg let out another cry of pain.

* * *

The first few minuets of the plane ride were pretty silent. Kevin needed something to break the silence.

"So...you fly very often?" Kevin asked.

"Not in a plane." Raven said.

"See any good movies lately?" Kevin asked.

"You really are bad a small talk aren't you." Raven said.

"Yeh. I just, you know, wanted to talk." Kevin said.

"About what." Raven said.

"Well I wanna know more about you." Kevin said. "You know a lot about me already, I don't really know much about you." Kevin said.

"Why do you want to know about me?" Raven asked.

"Well I wanna know more about you like whats your favorite band, what kind of foods you like, just more about you." Kevin said.

"Are you sure you wanna open Pandora's box?" Raven said

"You opened mine." Kevin said with a smile.

"Your not going to give up are you?" Raven asked.

"Have I before?" Kevin said. "I'll make a deal with you, I'll ask you one question, nothing personel. And then you ask me one question." Kevin said.

"Fine." Raven said.

"OK, what's your favorite band?" Kevin asked.

"I don't really have a favorite, I don't listen to music very often I mostly read. Now my turn. Who is you favorite author?" Raven asked

"The King baby." Kevin said in a Elvis impersination that sounded very good. "Although Lovecraft is a close second. Now my turn. What is your favorite food?" Kevin asked.

"Anything spicy really, the spicier the better." Raven said.

"Really me too." Kevin said with a chuckle.

"OK, Have you had any other girlfriends?" Raven asked.

"No. When I was kid I didn't really make a lot of friends...actually I only made two." Kevin said lowering his head. "Most people didn't hang around me because of my brother's." Kevin said.

"I know that one of them was Alex, but who was your other friend?" Raven asked.

"Her name was Ashlee. She was a new girl for a while so we hit it off alright, but we kind of just drifted apart as she made more friends. Her friends are the one's who told her to stay away from me. They would always spread bad rumors about me, saying I burn fields and destroy houses." Kevin said chuckling a small bit.

"What was she like?" Raven asked.

"She was always shy around everyone. She didn't talk much and kept to herself a lot...she also had an abusive dad." Kevin said.

"That's terrible." Raven said.

"Yeh, but I taught him to be "nicer" to his daughter. The guy was drunk most of the time anyway." Kevin said.

"What did you do?" Raven said.

"Oh..nothing." Kevin said. "Alright my turn, why are you still talking to me after you know what I did?" Kevin said. Raven was compleatly silent because she knew what he was talking about.

"Because I still care about you. And beside's it wasn't your fault." Raven said.

"Yes it was. I was the one who got angry and I was the one who killed him. And because of that I can't forgive myself." Kevin said.

"But it's because of your anger that it's not your fault. Like you said when you go into a rage you cant control what you do." Raven said trying what she could to comfort him.

"But I can control my anger, but I lost it when I fought with him." They were both silent for a while. "Damnit!" Kevin yelled punching the side of the wall. He started to cry.

"Kevin don't worry everything's gonna be alright." Raven said.

"I just don't know about that." Kevin said wiping his tears.

* * *

It was a quite trip the rest of the way. It took them only about three hours to get to there destination.

"So where do we park the jet?" Raven asked.

"I know a good spot head west." Kevin said as Raven did what he said, the started to reach a small dusty hill area. Raven then saw a strange rock formation that looked like a wall that went in a circle. "This is it." Kevin said. Raven landed in the center of the area as they both got out of the plane, Kevin grabbing his bag.

"Where is this?" Raven asked.

"This is where I would come to train everyday when I was a kid, I made the walls with my powers so no one could get in normally. People would still manage to get in a ruin some of the few things I made here. They would also compleately soak this place in water and make it muddy so I couldn't do anything." Kevin said while he opened his backpack. "Hey I'm gonna go over here for a sec and change. Don't peak." Kevin said with a smile. He quickly went behind a small hill as he changed into a compleatly different set of clothes that he didn't normally wear. He was now wearing extreamly baggy black jeans with chains encircling them. He was wearing a black longsleeved shirt that read "What would Chuck Norris do." And he was wearing a green taboggan that compleatly hid his hair.

"Why did you change?" Raven asked.

"Well as you can remember I killed Alex, so I'm guessing a lot of people don't like me around even more now. Especially his parents." Kevin said.

"Didn't you tell his parents that he was working for Brother Blood?" Raven asked.

"They didn't believe me. They thought he was in a private school and Brother Blood was the Dean." Kevin said. "Well let's hurry and get this over with." Kevin said as he started to walk. They flew to the hospitol as Kevin walked up to the desk. "I'm hear to see Dr.Goldstein." Kevin said.

"He's in with someone at the moment just wait in the waiting room." The woman at the front desk said. Kevin and Raven made there way to the waighting room as they took a seat. Raven took Kevin hand and gave him a small smile to try and comfort him. He returned the smile. They waited a few minuets as Kevin was thinking to himself. He saw a few children picking on a smaller kid and it reminded him of his childhood.

"Give it back." The smaller kid yelled as the bigger kid held up his truck so he couldn't reach it.

"Common if you want it so bad take it back." The larger kid said. The small kid then kicked the bigger kid in the shin. "Ow!" The child yellped. He then took the truck and threw it against the wall breaking it. The kid then walked away as the smaller kid looked at his broken toy and started to cry a little bit. Kevin got up and walked to the little kid.

"Here let me see that." He took the parts of the truck. "Not too broken." Kevin said as he gathered all the pieces and placed them all together. He the put his hand and put it on the broken toy. A bright flash appeard as the toy was put back together.

"Wow. Are you magic?" The kid said.

"You could say that." Kevin then rubbed the kids hair. "Now you becareful and don't let him get a hold of it again." Kevin said as he got up and sat back down next to Raven.

"Well that was nice of you." Raven said.

"He reminded me of me when I was a kid." Kevin said.

"Kevin Michaels, the doctor will see you know." The woman at the front desk said.

"Finally." Kevin and Raven made there way threw the hospitol with the nurse that guided them until they reached the room where they needed to be. The doctor was already waiting for them in the room.

"Kevin, it's been a really long time." The doctor said as he held out his left arm for a handshack. Kevin looked at the doctors hand and stared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny Dr.Goldstein." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Figured you get a kick out of that one. So Kevin what have you been up to?" The doctor asked.

"I have dawned a masked and travveled the world fighting crime." Kevin said holding up a fist giving a determined look to his face. "Well I haven't really dawned a mask, but I have been using my powers to stop crimes." Kevin said taking a seat on the bed in the room, Raven sat in a chair next to it.

"So your a superhero now, well that's good. I'm sure your mother would be proud." The doctor said as he got a long measuring tape, the kind used in measureing people for clothe's, and a clipboard. "And who is this beautiful young woman?" The doctor asked looking at Raven.

"This is Raven, from the Teen Titans." Kevin said.

"Wow the Teen Titans. Is that who your working with now. I was wondering why there was a big guy who looked like a robot. That must have been Cyborg." The doctor said.

"Yeah. I've been living with them for a couple of months now. Best time of my life." Kevin said as the Dr.Goldstein started to measure his arm.

"So are you two going out?" The Dr.Goldstein came out and asked.

"Excuse me?" Raven said a little stunned that he would ask something like that.

"Calm down Raven, and to answer your question yes we are. We started going out about two months a month ago." Kevin told his doctor.

"And let me guess he was either sleepwalking and told you how he felt or he was near death." The Dr.Goldstein said with a smile on his face.

"Near death, and how did you know?" Raven wondered.

"I've known this kid for years, and he has always been shy around girls. That and he's a little oblivious when girls like him." The Dr.Goldstein explained. "Okay now I have to measure your leg." Dr.Glodstein said.

Kevin was a little embaressed. "Good thing I decided to wear boxers today." Kevin said as he took off his pants. Dr.Goldstein looked over his metal leg before he decided to measure.

"You have done a lot of damage to this leg." Dr.Goldstein said. "It looks like hydrollic system is almost shot, and it looks like you took a small amount of fire damage to it recently." Dr.Goldstein said as he looked at all the strain that Kevin has put on his artificial limb. Dr.Goldtein then took the measuring tape taking all the measurements to Kevins real leg, he wrote down all the measurements on the clipboard. "Well I got some good news and I got some bad news. Bad news, were gonna have to give you a replacement leg as well because you have grown a good two inches out of the old one and because it's nearly shot. The good news is I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico." The doctor said with a smile on his face. Kevin gave out a small chuckle.

"That never does get old." Kevin said.

"I'm gonna have to disagree." Raven said.

"So how long will it take to make my new parts?" Kevin asked.

"Well it's probably gonna take about 10 hours to complete both of them. So you can go and have fun while you wait for them." The doctor said as he put the measuring tape back in his labcoat. Kevin put his pants and shirt back on.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a little bit." Kevin said as he and Raven got up and started to make there way out of the room. "So where do you wanna go, anywhere at all?" Kevin asked Raven while they waited for Kevin's new limbs to be finished.

"Are they any good bookstore's around?" Raven asked.

"Actually ther is a really nice one I used to go to when Alex and I started to spend less time hanging out." Kevin took a deep breath. "Man it still hurts to even say his name." Kevin said.

"Don't worry everything's gonna work out." Raven said trying to cheer him up. "So where is this place?" Raven asked.

"Just follow me." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Well I think this is an allright spot to stop for now. I don't want this to be too long cause trust me where I originally intended it to end would have been a very very _long _time. Well Some good news is I got some reviews so here they are:

**hollow echos:** awsome story! i really enjoy your stories pertaining to ur OC kevin and im glad that u've kept it up. neat themes and ideas, just keep developing them as u have been doing. yeah, all around, great job. the long updates are always appreciated by the readers, hope to see an update on this one soon.

**-hollow echos**

**Edgar Allan Poe:** Is there a point to this?  
Or are you just writing to torture your poor innocent readers?

**Well to answer Mr.Poe There are 4 other books that I wrote that you might want to read, trust me fill's in a lot more detail and backstory on My character Kevin, and to Mr.Echos thanks for the good review. Oh and thank you as well Mr.Poe you gave me my first flame, which is good cause I thought I was starting to do something right.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm sorry

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well what is up yo, I be back with a new attack. Well I am ready to get this chapter up and running so lets hear what Chuck has done lately. **Cars were invented to have a faster way of fleeing from Chuck Norris. Not to be outdone, Chuck Norris invented the car accident. **Now thats a funny one.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "I'm sorry"**

Kevin and Raven were talking to each other, trying to enjoy the time they had alone. Kevin would talk to Raven about his past and try and remember all the good times, few as they were. Raven would talk to him about when she first became a Titan, and how they all became friends.

"The funny thing is I never thought that a bucket of water was actually going to stay on the door, but man when Jake opened that door he got compleatly drenched. Me and Alex laughed for like two straight hours." Kevin said chuckling a little.

"The way you talk about him he sounds like he was a great guy." Raven said. They walked for a little while longer before Raven asked a question. "Hey Kevin how much farther is this bookstore?" Raven wondered.

"Aww common just enjoy the outdoors, we'll get there soon. Just take a deep breath and smell that air." Kevin then took a deep breath. "And your with me. Besides all I really see you do is read or meditate. You need to be more spontanious." Kevin said.

"I'm not really into being spontanious." Raven said in her monotone.

"Aww common it's easy watch." Kevin then took a few steps ahead of her. "I LOVE THIS GIRL!" Kevin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kevin stop." Raven said embarresed with a smile on her face.

"Well then I guess this will have to do." Kevin then took a necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck. It was a necklace of a black raven. The boarder was surrounded with small diamonds and the eye of the raven was a diamond as well. It was attached to a silver chain. Raven was stunned when she looked at it.

"When did you..." Raven said.

"I thought you would like it." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"How did you afford this?" Raven asked still stunned.

"I made it. The diamonds are real and the raven is made of solid onyx. The chain is silver and I just got that from my necklace." Kevin said.

"How did you make the diamonds?" Raven still stunned.

"A big lump of coal and a lot of time and energy. The onyx wasn't that hard to get." Kevin said.

"What about the chain, didn't your mom give you that necklace?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but a chain doesn't matter. It's the symbolism, and besides I don't mind using a regular chain." Kevin said to her. Raven then gave Kevin a giant hug and they kissed for a while before letting each other go.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Raven said when they parted.

"Not as beautiful as you. Wow that sounded cheesy." Kevin said.

"A little bit." Raven said. They walked a the rest of the way holding each others hand a smile on Ravens face the entire way. Kevin then tripped over a pothole. He then looked around as a stunned expression came across his face. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"This is where...it happened." Kevin said as he hung his head realizing where he was.

"Oh." Raven said. Kevin let out a sigh as they continued to walk. A few of the craters that Alex caused with his weapons were still around. They walked a little farther ahead as Kevin then noticed someone familiar. He then grabbed Raven as he ran into a small alleyway. "What is it?" Raven said when they stopped.

"It's Jinx." Kevin said pointing at Jinx a little farther up the road. She was standing next to what looked like flowers and other items on the side of the road.

"What is Jinx doing here?" Raven wondered as she saw Jinx in the distance.

"I don't know, but I think she's crying." Kevin said as he looked at Jinx, as she was indeed crying. She then placed a picture next to all the flowers. Jinx then started to walk away. Raven and Kevin waited for a second before walking to where Jinx was. When they walked up to where Jinx had left from they saw that it was a small memorial to Alex. They were pictures, letters, and flowers everywhere. Kevin knelt down and saw the thing that Jinx left, it was a picture of Jinx and Alex with Jinx hugging him from behind. They were both smiling, and when Kevin looked at the little note on the bottom he let out a depressed sigh. The note said 'I will love you, always.' "Great and when I thought I couldn't feel any worse." Kevin said as he stood up.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Well from the looks of it, it looks like Alex and Jinx were in love. And I ruined that for them." Kevin said as he turned around. "I don't deserve to be here right now." Kevin said as he started to walk away, Raven catching up.

"You shouldn't say that." Raven told him.

"Why, it's true. I'm the one who killed him." Kevin said.

"You have to stop saying that or you'll never get over this. Your going to have to move on eventually." Raven said trying to encourage him.

"But it was..." But before Kevin could finish Raven cut him off.

"No, it's because of your anger that it's not your fault." Raven said making Kevin look at her. "In your head you know you would never truly hurt Alex. Remember the time we fought the HIVE members at the mall, you couldn't even hit Alex at first." Raven said.

"You saw that huh." Keivn said.

"Yes, and as long as you know you would have never hurt him, it wasn't your fault. You could never hurt someone you cared about." Raven said.

"Im sorry, your right. I could never hurt Alex intentionally, and I could never hurt any of my friends. But because of this damn anger I never know whats going to happen. I hate my brother for this, I just hope it never happens again." Kevin then pulled Raven into a hug. "Thanks. Man I really don't deserve someone like you." Kevin said.

"Yes you do." Raven said quietly. "So, where's that book store?" Raven said looking around.

"Follow me." Kevin said grabbing her hand and guiding her the rest of the way.

* * *

Kevin and Raven had arrived at the bookstore not far after leaving from Alex's small memorial. The bookstore was fairly large and had a small cafe in the corner near the entrance. Kevin and Raven had entered and looked around to see if there were any good books around. Kevin grabbed three and Raven a whole lot more, as they sat at a table. Kevin went up to the small diner area and got himself and Raven some tea as they relaxed and read there books. Kevin had managed to get his hands on the book his master told him about and was very into the book. He also got a book on the sciences of energy, and a book by Lovecraft just for some light reading. Raven had got many books on magic and history and was into reading them as well. On occasion Kevin would look over at Raven and smile. Raven had seen this a few times before saing something.

"What?" Raven asked with a smile on her face.

"You just look so cute when your reading." Kevin said returning her smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Raven said.

"It got me this far." Kevin said with another smile. Kevin had taken his pocket watch out and looked at the time. "Whoa already." Kevin said.

"What?" Raven had wondered what he was so excited about.

"Well looks like we lost track of time. It's been about eleven hours since we left the hospital. So I'm pretty sure my arm and leg are finished." Kevin said standing up and stretching. "So you ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah sure." Raven said standing up. They just realized something. "How are we gonna take all these books back with us?" Raven wondered seeing as she had a good five or six books alone.

"Just put them in my backpack I'll carry em." Kevin said opening his bag they managed to fit all the books in the bag as they left the bookstore and headed back towards the hospitol. It only took them about twenty minuets to get back as Kevin headed up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Dr.Goldstein." Kevin said.

"Yes he's been expecting you. He is in the same room as before." The lady behind the desk told them as they headed for the room where Dr.Goldstein was waiting.

"What's up Doc." Kevin said.

"Ah good your here. Well your arm and leg are finished and we can attach them whenever your ready." Dr.Goldstein said placing the arm and leg onto the bed.

"Alright lets do this then." Kevin said taking off his shirt and sitting on top of the bed. The Doctor then took a strange looking instrument that looked a ratchet mixed with an allen wrench. He placed this item inside the hollow of Kevins shoulder socket and gave it a twist as compressed air escaped from the inside. Kevin then removed his pants removing his left leg cringing from the slight pain. Dr.Goldstein then took the strange wrench thing and placed it inside Kevin's leg twisting it. The doctor then took the leg and arm as then put them on locking them into place.

"Didn't that hurt?" Raven asked seeing as Kevin didn't yell in pain as he usually does when he puts them back on.

"Oh you see when I took this and twisted it on the inside his sockets it turns off the receptors inside the arm and leg. Because you see when you make a new arm and leg you also have to configure them to the persons size, stature, and weight. So with the receptors off he didn't feel anything. Of course when we turn them on it's gonna hurt like a bitch." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "Also I'm going to need your help. You see it's better if we turn on the arm and leg on at the same time, and I couldn't get anyone who was available to help me so I need you to turn on his arm." Dr.Goldstein said as he got another one of the odd wrench's and held it out for Raven.

"But I don't know anything about this stuff." Raven said.

"It's alright I'll show you what to do." Dr.Goldstein said.

"Please Raven." Kevin said. Raven then took the tool from the doctor.

"Okay show me what to do." Raven said. The doctor then showed her on the arm where to place the tool.

"Alrihgt we have to do this at the same time." Dr.Goldstein and Raven then got ready. "You ready Kevin?" Dr.Goldstein asked. Kevin responded with a simple nod getting ready for the immense amount of pain that was about to surge through his system. "Okay, one...two...three." The doctor said as he and Raven activated the arm and leg at the same time. Kevin screamed in pain as it felt like someone just broke his bones three times. He started to breath heavily to try and work the pain. "Okay Kevin I know your hurt but you have to move your arm and leg to see if they are working." Dr.Goldstein said.

"Okay." Kevin said weakly as he lifted his arm up and started to move it as the doctor instructed him. He lifted his arm flexed it a couple of times, clenched the fist open and close, twisted the wrist, and closed each finger individualy. He then lifted his leg bent the knee, twisted the ankle, and bent his toes.

"Well everything seems to be working fine, you just rest we have to test out your arm and leg fully in the morning. So your gonna need your rest." Dr.Goldstein said as he left the room. Raven sat next to Kevin and held his hand.

"What does it feel like?" Raven wondered.

"Like I just got stabbed repededly in the arm and leg." Kevin laughed a little bit while saying this. "But I'll be better after a little rest." Kevin said as he groaned a little bit to adjust how he was laying down.

* * *

It had gotten very late in the hospital and Raven and Kevin had fallen asleep. Raven was on the couch inside the room and Kevin was lying on the bed, but Kevin had slowly started to wake up with hunger pains. He slowly started to get up as he was still a good bit sore from the reattachment process. He got up from his bed and put on his cloths and walked over to Raven who was soundly asleep on the couch. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead as she then had a smile appear on her face.

"I'm gonna go get somthin to eat. I'll be back." Kevin whispered to the sleeping Raven. He then slowly made his way out of the room and closed the door behind his trying not to wake up Raven. Kevin made his way down the hall of the hospital trying to find a vending machine. He continued to walk through the halls just thinking to himself about everything that has happened to him. Joining the Titans, nearly dieing when he tried that attack against Trigon, falling in love with Raven, accidently killing his best friend, and Slade stealing his powers. Everything had been strange and confussing, other times joyful, and at worst time sadness and anger.

"Hey it's you." A small voice said behind him. Kevin turned around to see the same kid who's truck he fixed.

"Oh hey it's you. What are you doing up this late?" Kevin asked the kid.

"I could ask you the same question." The kid then looked at his arm. "Whoa that's cool." The kid sayed amazed at the metal arm.

"Yeah well glad you think so. So why are you still awake?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just walkin around thinkin." The kid answered.

"Same here. Why are you still here anyway, I saw you here at like 9 am." Kevin wondered.

"Oh I came in for some test. I have cancer, so I gotta come here a lot." The kid answered.

"Cancer, that sucks man. How did you get it?" Kevin asked.

"Well my dad used to smoke a lot and well I guess the second hand smoke thing was true. But my dad quite smoking and now my parents are trying to get me as much help as possible." The kid telling his sad story.

"Well at least your family still loves you. My mom passed away after the accident that gave me these, and I can't even remember who my dad is. Plus I can't stand my brother's." Kevin explaining his past.

"So how did you fix my truck today?" The kid amazed at what he did.

"Well you if got some time to kill follow me." Kevin sayed waving his hand starting to walk to look for something to eat. "Well to explain as simply as I can. Everything in the world has a form of energy. Your body, rocks, metal, everything. And what I can do is I can manipulate the energy in object and change what they are. So what I did is I canged the energy in your truck to melt down and reasemble the parts together." Kevin explained his powers as best he could to the kid.

"That's pretty cool." The small kid responded.

"It comes in handy." Kevin turning another corner. "But with this I can also manipulate the energy in my body to help me fly." Kevin then floated in the air.

"Woah." The kid was amazed at this as well. "What else can you do?" The kid asked.

"Well do you know where a vending machine is?" Kevin asked.

"Well we need to turn left here go then we go past three double doors tak another left go past one pair of door, go right and it's straight ahead. But what does that have to do with your powers?" The kid explaining the directions.

"Well hop on my back and I'll show you. Oh and make sure you hold on tight." Kevin said kneeling down and lifting him up. "Ready?" Kevin asked as the child nodded. Kevin then moved at a very fast speed manipulating his energy to make him faster. The kid was laughing the entire time as they made it there in ten seconds flat. Kevin let the kid down he had to adjust himself from standing still for a second.

"That was wicked." The kid responded finaly finding his balance.

"Now watch this." Kevin said as he lifted the vending machine off of the ground. "I can also make myself stronger." Kevin said putting the vending machine down. "So you want somethin?" Kevin asked pointing at the machine.

"Sure." The kid answered. Kevin put in some change he had and got a bunch of chips and candy bars. They ate these while they walked back through the halls. "Hey are you like a superhero or somthin?" The kid asked.

"Yeh, but I don't really wanna talk about that stuff right now. I was actually gonna go visit a friend soon, but I wanna ask you somethin. How would you like me to get rid of your cancer?" Kevin asked looking over at him.

"I would have to ask how are you planning on doing that?" The kid answered.

"Well like I said before I can control the energy in the body, so what I can do is use that to actually kill all of the cancer cells within your body. I used to have to heal myself all the time when I traveled around. I also learned how to heal others with this. It made me feel a lot better about myself. So what do ya say?" Kevin asked.

"Are you kidding, of course. Besides my family would really like me to get better, and I don't want them to worry about me anymore." The kid responded.

"Okay let's do this then. So where's your room at I'll heal ya there." Kevin said.

"Follow me." The kid said as he showed Kevin where he was staying at the hospital. It looked just like all the other rooms in the hospital.

"Alright just hop on the bed and I need to know what lung has the cancer in it so I know which lung to heal." Kevin said.

"It's the right one." The kid said as he sat up on the bed.

"Okay then, time to kill some cancer." Kevin said as he put his hands together. "And don't worry I've done this before." Kevin said before he placed his hands on the front and the back of where the lung was. The were flashs of light as Kevin started to heal the kid. It took Kevin some time to finish this as cancer is a bit more difficult to heal then a broken bone. Kevin finaly finished he dropped to one knee a little drained from the amount of energy he had to use. He wiped the blood that came out of his nose which was a good bit.

"Are you okay?" The kid asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, it just takes a lot of energy to do something like that." Kevin said as he stood up grabbing a couple of tissues form a box wiping up some more blood. "Well you should be alright now. Everything should be healed, and you should be ready to do whatever in no time. But one thing keep this between us, I don't anyone to know. Okay?" Kevin asked.

"Sure no problem." The kid answred.

"Thanks, well I have some things I need to do, so I'll see ya around kid." Kevin said walking out of the room. He made his way down the hall and out of the hospital as he took to the air. He flew to the last place he wanted to be, but he had to go there and leave his last respects. He landed in the street and walked up to Alex's memorial bending down with his knees. "Alex I never meant this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you. Why did you have to do this. I feel like this is all my fault and I could've prvented this." Kevin let out a sigh. "I can't stop thinking of what happened. Everytime I try to think of something else my mind drifts back to here. I am so sorry for what I did, I just hope your in a better place and can one day forgive me for what I did." Kevin then pointed his finger to the ground below the memorial. He then shot a laser from his finger carving "I'm sorry" into the street. "Iknow that might not be much, but I really mean this." Kevin then stood up.

"I figured you come back here." A voice came from the alleyway. Kevin twisted around because he knew that voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Jake?" Kevin said sternly.

"Well I figured you were gonna come here sooner or later and try to "apoligize" for what happened." Jake said walking towards Kevin accenting the apoligize by making quotes with his finger's.

"It wasn't my fault." Kevin said.

"Keep telling yourself that killer." Jake said still having the same smirk on his face.

"I never wanted to kill him." Kevin yelled.

"Oh I believe you." Jake said sarcasticly. There was a small silence between them as Kevin turned back around to the memorial. "You know I heared that you beat him so bad they didn't have anything to bury." At this Kevin moved a super speed throwing a punch towards Jake's face but stopping inches away. Jake's expression never changed.

"You know, If you weren't my brother, you would be on the ground." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Whatever man. Just come talk to me when you wanna man up to what you did." Jake then turned around and started to walk off, dissapering in the dark alley. Kevin clenched his metal hand. He looked back at the memorial before he felw back to the hospital. When he made it back the sun was starting to come back up. He made his way quietly back into his room as he sat on the bed. Raven started to stir from her slumber as she saw Kevin.

"Morning." Raven said as she stretched. "What are you doing already up?" Raven asked.

"I got hungry so I got somthing to eat. I was only gone for maybe a minuet." Kevin said.

"Arm." Raven said noticing that Kevin was scratching his metal arm which meant he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Common you know you can talk to me." Raven said getting up sitting next to Kevin.

"Well I went to go visit Alex's memorial to pay my last respects, and my brother Jake was there. I just wanted to say I was sorry to Alex, and my brother was just trying to make me angry again." Kevin said.

"Well you don't have to worry as long as I'm here you can always talk to me about these things." Raven said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Kevin said leaning his head on her's.

* * *

Well finaly there's my next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but sadly I don't have any reviews. But hopefully that will change, I hope anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4: Please listen to me

I do not own the Teen Titans. Wow I actuall did that one subconciously. Well anyways I'm got some more great ideas to keep this storyline going for a very long time. And plenty more Random Chuck Norris facts, such as : **Chuck Norris likes to knit sweaters in his free time. And by "knit", I mean "kick", and by "sweaters", I mean "babies". **And now the next chapter my dear colleages.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Please listen to me.**

Kevin and Raven had already arrived back at the Tower and Kevin had gone down to the gym to train. Not because he was angry, but because he wanted to test out his new arm and leg. The doctors had checked and rechecked his parts to make sure everything was running smoothly, now he wanted to test how much he could push them. He destroyed three punching bags and two tredmills in a half an hour.

"Wow these thing are great. They are way more durable than my old ones. And they are a lot lighter too." Kevin said as he threw out a couple of punches.

"Jeez Kevin break enough things?" Beast Boy said in a sarastic tone as he Cyborg and Robin came into to see Kevin.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll fix'em later. So what you guys need?" Kevin asked.

"We just came to see how your doin. I mean your were feelin pretty down before you left." Robin said.

"I just had a lot on my mind." Kevin said tilting his head.

"You wanna talk about it man? We'll listen." Cyborg asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it right now. I just need some more time." Kevin said.

"Well whenever your ready to talk, we'll listen." Robin said. While the guy's were in the gym all the girls were in the living room. And Starfire and Terra were gocking at Raven's new necklace that Kevin had made for her.

"Wow that looks so beautiful." Terra said looking at the raven necklace.

"And Kevin made this?" Starfire said.

"Yeah. He gave it to me yesterday." Raven said.

"I wish Robin would do something like this for me...I mean." Starfire said.

"What, we all know you like Robin." Terra said.

"Is it really that obvious?" Starfire asked.

"A little bit." Raven said. "And what about you Terra, you and Beast Boy doing anything?" Raven asked.

"Well no not really. He still a little scared to ask me out again." Terra said with a small smile on her face.

"Well don't worry about it I'm sure they will ask you out soon." Raven said. And right when she finished her sentence the alarm rang. The other's quickly got into the room to see what was happening.

"Looks like another bank robery." Robin said looking at the information on the computer.

"Again?" Beast Boy said in an annoyed tone.

"All right Titans let's move out." Robin said as the all ran to the outside. Since the bank wasn't far away they decided to fly there.

* * *

The HIVE members were trashing the bank and were stealing as much bags of cash that they could carry. And with Gizmo's gadgets and Mammoth's strength they seemed to have a lot of bags.

"Can we hurry this up, there gonna be here any second." See-More said.

"Calm down that's what she want's anyway." Mammoth said throwing some more bags of cash into a truck that Gizmo made. It was desighned to carry massive amounts of weight and items. It looked like a mini version of an armored truck.

"I till don't see the point." See-More said crossing his arms.

"That's funny cause you seem to have enough eyes." Kevin said landing on the ground as all the other's landed with him.

"Hey there here." Mammoth yelled. Two seconds later Gizmo came running out of the bank on his legs and not the mechanical ones.

"Run away." Gizmo said trying to find some cover.

"Wow there running from us already?" Beast Boy said looking around.

"Were not running from you greeny." Mammoth said finding some cover for himself.

"Then who are they runninng from?" Cyborg said. Then from the smokeing front of the bank came Jinx dragging a man who was crying and yelling for her not to hurt him.

"Shut up!" Jinx yelled as she punched him in the face knocking him out cold. "You!" She yelled looking right at Kevin.

"Wow she looks pissed." Terra said.

"And I think I know why." Kevin said to himself. The HIVE members were the first to attack as Jinx went straight after Kevin.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Alex." Jinx yelled unleashing a horde of hex bolts.

"Kevin." Raven said before she was attacked by Private Hive.

"You should worry aboout yourself." He said launching his shield at her like a boomerang. It barley grazed by her as he drove past her on his motorcycle as she flew into the air to dodge him. The other HIVE members were on the move now as Mammoth and Cyborg were attack each other matching each other blow for blow. Cyborg would get in a punch then Mammoth, then Robin jumped in hitting him with a flkash grenade blinding him. Cyborg took this chance and hurled Mammoth into the side of a building. Starfire was fighting See-More as he shot at her with his laser eye attachment from his helmet.

"OOOhhhh I like'em feisty." He said as he launched another laser hitting her in the chest.

"You for a guy with a lot of eyes, your pretty easy to sneak up on." Terra said launching a bunch of large Rocks at See-More hitting him in the head breaking one of his eye's.

"I'm gonna kill you." Jinx said as she flung more and more hexbolts at Kevin. He was doing his best to dodge the attacks and each one was getting closer and closer.

"Wait let me explain." Kevin said.

"I don't want to hear it." Jinx said as she continued to attack. Kevin then made a wall in front of himself to block a hex bolt.

"Man, she is out for blood...but I don't blame her." Kevin said to himself as Jinx leaped above the wall launching another attack. Kevin quickly rolled out of the way befor a hex bolt hit him directly on the head. Beast Boy was having a little difficulty with Gizmo. The small guy could move that's for sure, and he kept dodging Beast Boy's every attack. Then Beast Boy turned into a flying squirle and latched himself onto Gizmo's face.

"Get off a me you freak!" Gizmo yelled as he tried to get him off. Cyborg then came in and blasted Gizmo with his sonic cannon, after he and Robin finaly knocked out Mammoth. Kevin was still trying to explain everything to Jinx, but she wasn't giving him a chance.

"Please let me explain." Kevin pleaded doding a kick aimed for his head.

"Explain what, how you killed Alex." Jinx yelled continuing her attack.

"But that wasn't my fault." Kevin said dodging yet another hexbolt.

"And why not. I saw what happened. You attacked him, and you kept hitting him even after he was down. You kept hitting him." Jinx yelled at him. Kevin heard this and paused for a moment. Jinx took this chance and threw out another hexbolt. Kevin managed to dodge the front of the blast but it grazed his right arm opening up a cut. Blood slowly started to flow out as he continued to dodge, not because he couldn't get a hit, but because he wanted to explain what happened. He had to stop her from attacking him if he was able even going to explain himself. He quickly dodge another hex bolt as he moved in grabbing the arm she had extended and twisted it behind her back, he then grabbed her other arm and did the same.

"Get off of me." Jinx yelled as she struggled to get out. But Kevin had a perfect grip and she wasnt getting loose.

"Now your going to listen to me. I never wanted to hurt Alex, he was my best friend." Kevin said.

"Then why did you abandon him when you were kids. He told me how you ran away, and how he was bullied everyday." Jinx said still trying to get loose.

"I know and that was my fault, but I never wanted to kill him. You have to understand me, to understand why it happened. Did he ever tell you about the problem that I have with anger. When it happens I can't control what I do. I didn't even know it happened until I regained conciousness. I black out everytime it happens, I can't even remember what happens." Kevin said tears starting to start in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses or lies." Jinx said. Kevin then let go of Jinx. Jinx was about ready to attack him again.

"Jinx stop right there." Robin said as the other Titans were standing behind her but keeping there distance.

"Wait guy's I need to handle this alone." Kevin said. Jinx just stood there, she then hit Kevin in the face. He just stood there and let it happen.

"You killed him." Jinx said silently she kept saying this as she continued to hit Kevin only not as strong. She started to break out in tears as she continued to hit Kevin in the chest with her fists. She fell to the ground continuing to cry. Kevin then knealed in front of her.

"I am truly sorry for what I did. And I know you can probably never forgive me. But I never wanted that to happen. If I could I would switch places with Alex, but I can't. I'm sorry." Kevin then got up and walked over to the others. "Let's go guys." Kevin said.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked.

"Well...I don't really want to tell you here. Let's go back to the Tower. The cops can handle this." Kevin said walking a little past them and taking to the air Raven following.

"Are you going to tell them?" Raven asked putting a hand onhis shoulder.

"Yeah, they need to know what happened." Kevin said as he flew back towards the Tower.

* * *

Kevin and Raven had arrived at the Tower first. Kevin had been pacing around the living room thinking of how he was going to tell them what happened.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be alright. You shouldn't worry." Raven said trying to calm him down.

"I don't know Raven, I mean I killed him. That's big, real big, I don't know if they'll except me after this." Kevin said continuing to pace the room. The other's then walked into the room a few of them worried about what Kevin needed to talk about. "Good your here." Kevi said as he stopped pacing.

"What did you wanna tell us?" Robin asked.

"We shoud sit for this." Kevin said as he moved to the couch. Raven took a seat next to him for support as the others found there seats. "Ok what Im about to tell you I should have probably already told you." Kevin then took a deep breath and let it out. "When I came back from my visit at my house awhile back, I wasn't entirely truthful with you guys. I was attacked by Alex, but that wasn;t the only time he did." Kevin said.

"You mean he attacked you twice." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part about it. He was destroying everything and people were getting hurt. He didn't even care about the people around him, he just wanted to kill me. But then he shot my Max before I could stop him. I did manage to heal him, but then I just don't know what happened. I just got angry and I blacked out, when I came to I..I..I killed Alex." Kevin said lowering his head. Everyone was in compleate shock after Kevin said this.

"How did it happen?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, when I came too I was over his dead body and I checked to see, but he stopped breathing. I panicked and I was scarred. I ran away before anyone saw me." Kevin finished. Everyone was silent for a while after hearing this. "I'll understand if you want me to leave, I can't make up for the fact that he's dead, but I really needed to tell you guy's. I would rather want to tell you thenm you finding out for yourselves." Kevin said as he stood up, everyone else stood up too.

"Wait Kevin. You don't have to leave." Raven said.

"Everyone we have to have a meeting." Robin said.

"And I can't be present at this can I?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Your going to have to wait for us to finish and I'm pretty sure you figured out why already." Robin said.

"Yeah, but I compleatly understand, and I will agree with whatever you say." Kevin said as he started to walk out of the room. "I'll wait in my room till you reach a decision." Kevin said as he walked out of the room.

"Do we really have to do this?" Raven asked.

"You know as well as I do that we do. Now lets all meet in the meeting room in five." Robin said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in a room with a circular blue table. Evryone had taken a seat and were patiently waiting for someone to speak.

"Well we all know why were here." Robin said, everyone nodded there heads. "Ok now we have to make the decision to whether Kevin can stay here or not. But forst we have to go over everything before we make a decision." Robin said.

"But it wasn't his fault." Raven explained. "He couldn't control his anger."

"I don't really know much about this whole anger problem, yes he told us about it but I have never seen it for myself." Robin said.

"I have and believe me he's like a compleatly different person." Beast Boy said. "Not to mention a whole lot stronger, he barely touched me and he flung like nothing."

"Yes I too remember that as well, and when he came too he was afraid that he hurt us. I do believe he never meant any harm to any of us." Starfire said.

"Well from the sound of it, it sounds pretty dangerous." Robin said putting his hands together and placing them under his chin.

"But he wouldn't hurt us." Raven said.

"We don't know that for sure, remember what he said, he can't control what he does when he's like that. What would happen if that happened here." Robin said.

"I don't think it would, unless someone made him mad." Raven said.

"She has a point, Kevin's never mad here, I mean he's actually pretty mellow." Terra said.

"And he always tries to get me and Beast Boy to stop arguing over video games and other stuff like that." Cyborg said.

"And what about all the good he's done. He saved Starfire when she was shot by Alex, remember." Raven said.

"I think we can all remember that." Robin said looking at Starfire.

"And he saved Terra too." Beast Boy said.

"And not to mention he saved your butt too, remember Alex almost shot you too." Cyborg said.

"He nearly sacraficed himself to stop Trigon as well." Starfire pointed out.

"Well we can all agree that he has done many good things, but we also have to look into what happened to Alex, and the fact that this could happen again. I think we can all agree a vote would be the best way to settle this." Robin finished.

"Well you know my answer." Raven sai as she stood up. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go see if Kevin needs any support." Raven said as she started to float out of the room.

"Raven we know your still a little new to the whole open emotion thing, but you still need to now when to put your emotions aside. You should know that better than anyone." Robin said.

"You don't think I already know that." Raven said as she left the room.

"Well let's all come to a decision then." Robin said.

* * *

Raven had been floating through the halls to Kevin's room and still thinking about what Robin said. He was partially right she still needs to work on her emotions, but she still loved Kevin. No one really talked to her like he did. Whenever she was alone everyone thought it was best to just leave her be. But Kevin would always try to strike up a conversation. He would always asked if she was alright, or wanted to talk. And he always seemed interested in everything about her, her books, her meditation, and why she never really talked to everyone else. Kevin always said that she needed to talk to other's more often. Raven had reached Kevin's door and knocked.

"Kevin are you there?" Raven asked. There was no answer so she opened the door. When she walked in Max ran over to her and started to wag his tail. "Hey Max." Raven said looking around for Kevin. His room looked so empty. All he had was a desk, a bed, and a picture of his mother. There was a backpack in the corner of the room and a photoalbum on the desk, and next to the photoalbum was a note. She looked at the note that read: "Went to the roof to meditate, need to think." Raven put the note down and left the room and headed for the roof. When she reached the top she saw Kevin in a indian style sitting position floating in the air. She slowly started to float towards him.

"Hey Raven. Wanna join me?" Kevin asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Raven asked sitting next to him and floating in the air.

"I could tell from the way you smell." Kevin said his eyes still closed.

"What does that mean." Raven said lifting her eybrow.

"Don't worry it's a compliment. I like the way you smell, it's calming." Kevin said reaching for her hand. Raven placed her hand inside his as they floated there and cleared there minds. Raven reapeating her chant and Kevin saying words that Raven could not hear.

"Kevin what do you say when you meditate? I see your lips move, but I can never hear what you say." Raven asked.

"I try and think of all the scientific principles of energy and I review them in my head. It helps when I need to use my powers, especially when I need to create something." Kevin said as he continued his mumbling. "Hey Raven, thanks for stickin by me. Really means a lot to me." Kevin said.

"What else was I going to do abandon you. What kind of girlfriend would that make me?" Raven said.

"A bad one." Kevin answered.

"That was a retoricle question." Raven said.

"I know." They continued to meditate untill Kevin stoped floating and opened his eyes. "Hey guy's." Kevin said standing up, sensing that the other's were behind him. He was right as Raven stood next to him. "So what's the verdict?" Kevin asked.

"Well we thought over ever possible conclussion and went over everything that has transpired. And we came to a unanimous decision." Robin said.

"You mean.." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"Yep, you can stay." Robin said.

"Yeesss!" Kevin said leaping into the air.

"We feel that you really didn't mean to kill Alex, and we feel you can do a lot more for the team." Robin said.

"Besides we still owe you a bunch for saving Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks guy's, this really mean's a lot to me. I still have to find a way to forgive myself for what happened. And I still wanna apoligize to Jinx, I just hope that I can work through this." Kevin said. Everyone was a little quite untill Terra spoke.

"So who's hungry." Terra said rubbing her hands together. Everyone agreed to this.

"So what's for eat's?" Beast Boy asked.

"How about some five alarm chili." Kevin suggested.

"I'm in for some of that." Cyborg said.

"And don't worry Beast Boy I'll make some veggie chili too." Kevin said as they all walked into the Tower. Kevin felt a little better that he had great friends to help him through what lies ahead.

* * *

Well finaly got this chapter done. People havn't been reviewing lately but I don't care. I'm doing what I like so ha. Anyway's if you liked what ya read leave me a review. I'll review yours too. 


	5. Chapter 5: What are you doing here?

I do not own the Teen Titans. So...how are things...Alright top notch, top notch. Anywway's here's a Random Chuck fact: **Chuck Norris built a time machine and went back in time to stop the JFK assassination. As Oswald shot, Chuck met all three bullets with his beard, deflecting them. JFK's head exploded out of sheer amazement. **Now the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: What are you doing here!**

Everyone woke up to a new day. Kevin felt a little better, everyone was a little more cheery, and half the tower had heartburn from Kevin's chili last night. Kevin fixed himself a bowl of the leftover chili for himself for lunch. He took a big wiff of the cilli with a smile on his face. Raven had gotten herself a bowl as well as she sat next to Kevin.

"How can you two eat that. I thought my tounge was going to burn off." Robin said.

"Hey I grew up eating this stuff, and besides it could be spicier." Kevin said as he took a giant spoonfull.

"My stomach still feels like it's on fire." Terra said.

"Silky doesn't mind it." Raven said.

"That's because he'll eat anything." Beast Boy said, eating an antacid.

"Starfire seems to be doing fine. So Starfire how do you like my chili?" Kevin asked.

"Yes it is rather hot, but my stomach's are fine." Starfire said eating some of the chili herself.

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you say stomach's?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yes, Tamaranias have nine stomach's." Starfire said.

"Wait someone that looks like you has nine stomach's?" Kevin said.

"What's that supposed to mean." Raven said lifting up an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, I just find it wierd that she has nine stomach's." Kevin said trying not to dig himself into a hole. Raven looked at Kevin before she went back to eating. "So what are we doing today?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we finished training for today, I plan on doing somemore invetigating on Slade, see if we can't pinpoint his location." Robin said. A few seconds later the alarm went off.

"Or we can stop whoever's trying to blow up the city." Kevin said standing up from the table.

"So who is it this time?" Cyborg asked.

"Looks like it's Johnny Rancid." Robin said after going to the computer to get some info on what happened.

"Great robot boy." Kevin said in a sarcastic tone. "Well let's get this over with." The Titans headed out of the room and out into the city to stop another feeble attempt to destroy the city.

* * *

Johnny Rancid was on his motorcycle controlling three T-Rex bots. The T-Rex bots were destroying everything in there paths. Johnny was laughing the whole time this was happening, just enjoying the destruction.

"Hold it right there Johnny." Robin said with his bostaff out ready to attack.

"Well if it isn't the bird boy and his friends. You were lucky last time. Attack!" Johnny yelled as the T-Rex bots went straight after the Titans. The Titans moved out as Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and attacked the first one that reached them. Cyborg and Terra were dealing with another one. And Raven, Kevin, and Starfire were fighting the third. Robin had gone after Johnny who was fleeing on his motorcycle. Robin had been keeping pursuit by throwing grenades at Johnny Rancid slowing him down a bit. The other Titans wern't having an easy time as Robin. These things were big and viscious, and they could take a beating. Everytime Kevin or Stafire would hit it with one of there energy attacks it would just run threw them. Raven had hurled a few cars at it that stunned it for a second but still didn't dtop it.

"I need a bigger weapon than my arm." Kevin said as he placed his hands together and put them on a car. The car started to melt into a giant Buster sword. The blade was a good 6 feet long and 3 feet wide. The handle was two feet long so Kevin could get a good grip. "There we go." Kevin said as he adjusted his stance so he could hold the sword better. He then lept into the air as he attacked the T-Rex bot. He gave it a good slash as it bottom jaw was cut off, nearly severing his whole head. Somehow the bot was still moving as it swung it's tail at Kevin. He managed to fly to the side to dodge the attack as Raven pierced the bot's exposed parts with two lamp posts. Sparks flew from it mouth as the beast kept comming. Starfire hit the beast with another barrage of starbolts, these ones affecting him this time. The T-Rex was still up. Kevin then went in for another attack this one taking off the rest of the robot's head. It wobbled side to side as it finnaly fell to the ground.

"A little help over here." Cyborg said as he blasted the T-Rex bot with another sonic cannon blast. The other's quickly got to Terra and Cyborg as the T-Rex hit the rock Terra was floating on. Terra started to fall and she couldn't get another rock in time to stop her from hitting the ground.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled as he quickly flew over to Terra as a pteridactly catching her before she fell.

"Thanks BB." Terra said as she got another rock and jumped on as she gathered the rocks that the T-Rex had made after destroying her previous rock. She hurlled them directly at it's head as he crashed into the side of a building. Cyborg then hit it with another sonic cannon blast drivinbg it farther into the building as Raven hurled a couple of boulders at it. Kevin then drove his sword into his chest as he brought it up cutting the robot in half. Beast Boy had then finished off the robot he was facing by bitting it's head off. Letting out a loud roar. Robin was still after Johnny as he quickly turned his motorcycle around to face Robin. He revved up his engine looking at Robin with a smirk.

"I'm gonna flatten you, then I'm gonna shovel you up and flatten you again." Johnny said as he let go of the breaks as his tires squeeled. He was getting closer and closer to Robin, but Robin stood his ground waited for the right moment. Right before Johnny had collided with him Robin had lept into the air as he placed his bostaff in front of Johnny's face. Johnny had no time to react as he was launched off of his bika landed on the pavement with a thud.

"Man we just keep getting lucky don't we." Robin said as he put his staff away. The police had come by and were hauling the still groggy Johnny Rancid away.

"Well that was fun." Kevin said as he threw his hand up into the air and spun the sword around his head placing it behind his back.

"Isn't that thing heavy?" Beast Boy asked.

"You tell me." Kevin said as he handed Beast Boy the sword. Beast Boy's then dropped on the ground like a lead weight.

"How in the heck can you carry this thing?" Beast Boy said holding his back.

"Make myself stronger." Kevin replied. Civilians were now comming around as the police started to drive away. "I'm hungry, let's get somthin to eat." Kevin said patting his stomach.

"Didn't you just eat before we left?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but remember fast metabalism, gotta refuel." Kevin said.

"KEVIN!" A teenager about the size of Kevin yelled as she ran at him grabbing him into a giant hug. Everyone was just looking at her confused untill Kevin got a look at her face.

"What the...Jess. What are you doing here?" Kevin said still confussed.

"I can't believe I found you." The girl said letting go of him. She had long red hair that fell to the small of her back. She had green eye's and was weaing a pair of red baggy cargo pants. She had on a blank Tank top and a pair of green Chuck's on. "I've been looking for you for a year now."

"Why?" Kevin asked still confused as to why she was here.

"I missed you and you never visited. Then when I went to Joe's he told me you were a Titan and I came here as fast as I could." Jess explained.

"Who is this?" Robin asked.

"This is my old friend Jessica. I met her about two years ago before I came to Jump City. I saved her life." Kevin said explaining his friend. "Hey we were about to get something to eat, you wanna come?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, I'm starving. I havn't had anything good to eat in day's." Jess said as all the Titans went to the pizza parlor down the street. The whole walk there Kevin and Jess had been catching up telling about all the things that have happened while they were away. Raven kept looking over at the two chatting away and was starting to get a little jealous. The Titans and Jess made it to the pizza parlor and got three large pizzas. One meat lover's one cheese, and one vegitarian. Everyone was just staring at Jess and Kevin as they devowered the whole chees pizza by themselves.

"Man I didn't think anyone could eat like Kevin, but boy was I wrong." Beast Boy said.

"How does she put all away." Cyborg said starring at Jess. Jess what quite small, but she compleatly devowered half a New Your style pizza by herself. And she was still hungry.

"I could go for some hot wings." Jess said.

"So Kevin care to tell us about your friend?" Raven asked.

"Oh yeah sorry. Well It's a long story but we got some time to kill. It started when I was about 14." Kevin said.

* * *

Kevin was flying around the dark town for a good three hours now before he decided to take a break on an appartment building. He kneelded down put his hands together and took a deep breath. He had to place his left arm a little farther back since his metal arm was still a little longer than his normal arm. He looked at his arm for a little bit then he looked at his palm and moved the fingers slowly just wondering how they did it.

"Why did you give me this thing. I wouldn't have cared for a regular fake. I mean people keep staring at it, and it makes me feel out of place. Not to mention everytime I go through a metal detector." He let out another sigh. "Man it's gotten pretty boring here the last week. Guess not much happens when there's a "super hero" around." Kevin then heard some footsteps behind him. He saw a kid maybe eight looking at him.

"Hey." Kevin said waving.

"How did you get up here?" the kid said.

"Flew." Kevin said nonchalantly.

"Hey wait your that guy on the TV aren't you?" The kid said pointing.

"Yep, and shouldn't you be in bed." Kevin said.

"Hey I'm eight I can stay up till nine when mom let's me." the kid said in a "as a matter of fact" tone.

"What time is it?" Kevin wondered as he took out his watch. "Man only seven. It's get's dark here early." Kevin said. "Hey kid know about any crimes I can stop." Kevin said in a joking manner.

"No." the kid answered.

"Ah I'm just messin. I'm a little bored. I mean ever since I've been here all the crimes have sorta stopped. Either that or I just don't know about 'em. I need somethin to do." Kevin then heard sirens as two police cars came flying by. "Finaly. Well I'll see ya later kid. Oh and stay in school and don't do drugs." Kevin said as he leapt of the building and began to follow the police cars. "Common bank robbery." Kevin said as he followed the cars. He saw some spot lights in the distance as he got closer. It just looked like another apartment building, there were a group of people looking up at the spot lights. Kevin looked and saw a girl on top of the building standing there. It was a girl maybe his age maybe a little older. The cop was talking on a loud speaker as he heard what was going on.

"Please come down. You don't have to jump. We can help you whatever it is." The policeman said. Just after he finished his sentence the girl jumped and started to fall to the ground.

"Crap!" Kevin yelled as he quickly flew to try and catch the girl before she fell. 20 feet before she hit the ground Kevin swwoped in and grabbed her. "Gotch." Kevin said as he started to fly up. He landed on the building and let the girl down on the roof. "Jeez are you alright. Why the heck did you do that?" Kevin said in a worried tone. He never saw anyone try and kill themselve's let alone save them.

"Why didn't you just let me fall." The girl yelled.

"Um because you would've died." Kevin said as he looked at the side of the building. He saw as the police started to come up the building. "Hey it sounds you you need someone to talk too. And I''m pretty sure if the police come up here they'll haul you off to some nut house. So you wanna go somewhere to talk. I know a great place." Kevin said in a soft tone holding out his hand.

"Why should I, you wouldn't even understand." The girl said.

"Well it's either stay and go to the looney bin, or come with me and get some free food. And trust me, I got some major issues compared to you." Kevin said. The girl looked at his hand and thought for a second. She didn't really want to go to an insane asylum. She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. "Now hold on tight." Kevin said as he started to fly off the ground, the girl slowly starting to fall. Kevin started to fly off as the police reached the roof. They stood there and saw Kevin fly off in the distance with the girl. Kevin was starting to gain speed as the girl looked down at the ground. She saw everything from where they were, all the lights, all the people. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. They flew for about an hour before Kevin slowly made his way to the ground. They reached a small dinner. The sign read Joe's. "Well here we are." Kevin said as he walked up to the door.

"That was amazing!" The girl said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Flying. How did you do that?" She asked.

"I duhno. Never really got how I do it." Kevin said as he opened the door. A bell chimed as the door opened and Kevin let the young lady enter before he.

"Were gonna close soon." A voice yelled from the back.

"Ah common you can stay open for me can't ya Joe." Kevin yelled. Just then a big Italian man came out of the back.

"Kevin. Good ta see ya again. Oh and I see we have a lady with us. Just ask and you got it." Joe said in a thick accent.

"Thanks Joe. Well you wanna sit down?" Kevin asked leading her to a table. They each sat down as the girl was still a little shy and looking away. "Well I guess we can start with each other's name's. I'm Kevin if you didn't guess from Joe." Kevin said holding out his hand. The girl looked at his metal arm and thought it was strange. She's never seen anyone with a metal arm before. Kevin saw what she was looking and switched hands. "Sorry about that, used to shacking with that arm." Kevin said.

"My names Jessica. My friends call me Jess." Jessica said shacking his hand.

"Well nice to meet you Jessica." Joe then came by the table.

"So what can I get you two lovely kids today." Joe asked with a pencil.

"Oh were not going out or anything." The girl said.

"Oh, well my apoligies, but hey your with Kevin so whatever you wants on the house." Joe said.

"Wow thanks, I guess I'll have a cheeseburger." Jessica said.

"I'll have the usual." Kevin said.

"Okay commin right up. Hey hun Kevin's here." Joe said as he left for the kitchen.

"So you wanna tell me why you jumped from that building? Maybe I can help." Kevin asked.

"I doubt you'll understand." Jessica said.

"Try me." Kevin said.

"Well my life is basically spiriling down. My parents are getting divorced after my dad cheated on my mom, my dog just died, and the one guy I was in love with broke up with me." Jessica said.

"That's it." Kevin said lifting his eyebrow.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Jessica said.

"No no no, it's not that. It's just that you wanted to kill your self over just that. Listen I could've killed myself a lot longer ago if I was like you. You see this thing." Kevin said pointing at his arm. "Well you see your lucky you still have you parents. I don't know my dad, and my mom died in a car wreck that gave me this thing. Also where I lived not a lot of people liked me and I was picked on constantly. But about the boyfriend thing that I can't help ya with. I'm shy around girls." Kevin said.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Jessica said.

"Well I said I would talk to ya if ya wanted to so, I'm all ears. Besides I'm sweatin buckets over here." Kevin said as they both laughed a little bit. "You see you still have a lot to live for, why would you want to kill yourself? I mean yeah your parents are getting divorced, but hey you still have them both. And I'm sure they still love you, and they would miss you if you killed yourself. You shouldn't worry about your boyfriend either. I mean you can always find a better guy out there. And let me guess he was a jock and cheated on ya?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah how did you know." Jessica asked.

"Meh, lucky guess. But anyways the guy was probably a jerk and concentrated on sports more than he did on you." Kevin said.

"Yeah. Are you psychic or something?" Jessica asked.

"No I just know how jocks are seeing as I got beat up by them on a regular occasion." Kevin said.

"Wait your that guy from the news. You stop five armed robbers at the bank like three weeks ago. And your telling me that a bunch of jocks beat you up?" Jessica said.

"Hey I didn't want to use my powers on them, that whats my brother's would have done. And I don't wanna be like them. And I would've gotten in trouble. But I can understand your dog. I have a dog too and love the little guy. I miss him though so I know somewhat how you feel." Kevin said.

"Why have'nt you seen your dog?" Jessica asked.

"Well after the accident with my mom and the funeral, I kinda ran away from home. I feel like I caused my mom's death because it's because of my powers that she died." Kevin said hanging his head.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Well I got really sick one day and she was taking me to the hospitol and I could'nt really control my powers and I shot an energy ball and it hit the tire of the car. It flipped and when I woke up three days later I found this thing and my mom was dying." Kevin explained. He never really liked talking about that.

"Well from the sound of it, it does'nt seem like your fault." Jessica said.

"Glad you think so, but tell that to every single person in my neighborhood." Kevin said. A tall women then came by and gave the two there food.

"Good to see ya again Kevin." The lady said hugging him.

"Good to see you too Sara." Kevin said.

"So who's this beautiful young lady?" Sara asked.

"My names Jessica." She said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Kevin's is welcome here." She said.

"So anyway's you wanna talk about everything it'll make ya feel better. Usually works for me anyway." Kevin said. Kevin and Jessica then sat and talk for about an hour.

"So why did they give us this food for free? That's really nice of them." Jessica asked.

"Well this kid here saved my life one day." Joe said walking over to the table with a couple of sodas.

"Really." Jessica said.

"Yep. One day I was leaving the dinner and some muggers came out of nowhere and tried to mug me. They started beating th crap out of me and then Kevin flew in and beat the crap out of them. You should've seen him. He was moving so fast you could barely see him. And those things he was shootin. Then right before they ran away one of em threw a molotov cocktail into my car and it burst into flames. Then right before it blew up, Kevin grabbed me and flew me into the air. So hey free food is the least I can give him for saving my life." Joe said.

"Wow that's amazing." Jessica said.

"Those guy's were cowards anyway. Well hey it's gettiong pretty late I should take you home." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Ok." Jessica said getting up.

"Good seeing ya again Kev, come by anytime alright." Joe said slapping him on the back.

"Later Sara." Kevin yelled as he waved.

"Bye Kevin." Sara said waving back.

"Well hold on." Kevin said holding out his hand. Jessica grabbed it and he started to fly back to her place. They got back and saw that the police were gone. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Kevin said as he turned around.

"Wait, come with me. You'll be able to tell my parents were I've been." Jessica asked.

"Well I guess." Kevin said a little nervous. They went up about three flights of steps before Jessica opened the door to her apartment. As soon as she went in her parents came out of what looked like a kitchen.

"Jessica, thank God your safe." Her mother said as she grabbed her in a big hug. "We saw what happened, why did you do that. We were so worried." She said finaly letting go.

"I'm sorry mom." Jessica said.

"And who's this?" The man said as he came out of the kitchen

"This is the guy who saved me. His names Kevin." She said.

"Um...Hi." Kevin said still alittle nervous.

"Thank you so much for saveing our daughter." The mother said hugging Kevin as well.

"Um...thanks." Kevin said.

"Where have you been?" The dad asked.

"Well after he saved me we went to a dinner and we talked for a little bit. Sorry about not comming home." Jessica said.

"As long as your safe we don't care." The dad said.

"Well I guess I'll be going. I gotta find a place to sleep." Kevin said as he started to turn around to leave.

"Wait. You can stay here. Please mom he ran away from home, he doesn't have anywhere to go." Jessica said.

"I don't know if I should." Kevin said.

"Nonsense it's the least we can do for saving our daughter. You can sleep on the couch tonight." The mom said.

"Wow thanks, that's really nice of you." Kevin said.

"No trouble at all. I'll get you a blanket." The mom said as she left. Later that night Kevin was sleeping on the couch a smile on his face. Jessica slowly made her way out into the living room she then walked over to Kevin and looked at him. He looked so peaceful laying there. She leaned in a gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." Jessica said before she went back into her room.

* * *

"And that's how we met." Kevin said telling them about the first day they met. He told them everything except for the whole kiss on the forehead because he had no idea that had happened.

"We became great friends and then he left about two month's later." Jessica said.

"Yeah her parents made up and are still married. She got a new dog. And did you find anyone better than your loser ex?" Kevin asked.

"No not yet, but I have someone I like." Jessica said.

"Well hey that's cool. So you wanna come back with us to the tower? I can show you my dog Max." Kevin asked.

"Sure, if that's alright with you." Jessica said.

"Of course, any friend of Kevin's is most welcome." Starfire said. They all then left the parlor and headed back to the tower.

* * *

Well thats the end of that chaptah. And the next one will be up soon. So I will talk to everyone later so until then. Keep your eye on the skies. Oh and can you review that would be most appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6: Best Regards

I do not own the Teen Titans. But one day when the world is mine that will change, oh yes it will all change. "They say that laughter is the best medicine. I guess that's why a lot of my family died of Bronchitis."- Jack Handy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Best regards**

The Titans and Jess were all relaxing at the Tower. Kevin and Jess were playing with Max and Silkie, and Raven was just glaring at them, they didn't notice though. They kept playing fetch with Max for a while. They would fake him out as Max would run when Kevin acted like he threw the ball, and Max would go looking for it when he had it in his hand.

"So how are your parent's doing?" Kevin asked as he threw the ball for Max.

"Great, there marriage is back together and there happier than ever. They miss you some times, you never visited like you said you were going to." Jess said.

"Well that's because I've been movin a lot. I wanted to see as much of the world as I could. And besides I found this place. I mean yeah there are constant attacks from a bunch of villains, but it the same dumb one's over and over again so it's pretty fun. Well except for this guy Slade." Kevin said taking the ball from his dog and throwing it again.

"Who's Slade?" Jess asked.

"He's this really bad dude. He tried to help a demon end the world, he set my leg on fire, oh and he stole my powers." Kevin said.

"How did he steal your powers?" Jess asked.

"Well what he did is he took a sample of my blood and took the metahuman chromosomes from my DNA. Then he extracted that and put it himself somehow and now he has all of my powers. Oh and he kidnapped Max just to brag about how he did it." Kevin said. He then started to rub Max's head. "But he couldn't keep ya long could he boy." Kevin said to Max.

"Wow he sounds like a really bad guy." Jess said.

"Oh trust me he is." Terra said. "He made me betray my friends, which I still regret." Terra said.

"Oh common Terra, don't put yourself down. You still stopped him." Beast Boy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How did you stop him?" Jess asked.

"Threw him in lava." Terra said.

"So how is he still alive?"

"Well you know that demon, he brought him back to life. So now he's hell-bent on getting an "apprentice" to pass down his knowledge, or whatever." Kevin said.

"What about the demon?" Jess asked.

"We stopped him, well more like Raven stopped him. Although I nearly died trying." Kevin said.

"Nearly died! How?" Jess was a little worried at this.

"Well I kinda did something really stupid and took all the energy in my body, not to mention some of there's, and everything around me to try and stop him. I made a giant energy ball and threw it at him hoping it would kill him, but it didn't. And well I told them to get to safety, but I wasn't able to escape the blast in time. Although I did manage to get far enough away to where it didn't kill me. But I was in a coma for a week, and I broke a lot of bones in my body. But hey you know what they say, any landing you walk away from." Kevin said.

"Well at least your alright that's the important thing." Jess said. "Hey where's the bathroom in this place?" Jess asked.

"Just go down the hall and to the left, go about three doors down and you'll see a door on the left. There should be an empty room there and you can use the bathroom in there." Cyborg said. Jess left the room and Kevin headed over to Raven.

"Well she seems...nice." Raven said not looking at Kevin.

"Yeah she is pretty nice...wait you seemed angry just now. What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Ever since she's been here you've barley talked, let alone mention me." Raven said in a whisper.

"Oh common. I mean yeah I am sorry about that, but I haven't seen her in like two years. Besides I still love you, you know that. Listen I'll make it up to you we can do what ever you want tomorrow. You name it. I'll take you anywhere, do anything you want. You name it it's yours." Kevin asked trying to cheer up Raven.

"Okay, but whatever I want." Raven said.

"Anything. I am but a humble slave of a man to your beauty." Kevin said giving her a kiss.

"What did I say about flattery?" Raven said.

"Hey can't blame me for tryin." Kevin said as Jess came back into the room. "Find the bathroom alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Man how many rooms are in this place?" Jess asked looking around at the room.

"A lot, trust me." Cyborg said. "There are some that aren't even used like the studies downstairs. Plus we have gym, a swimming pool, and whatever else I feel like building." Cyborg explaining his handiwork and bragging slightly.

"So which room am I stayin in?" Jess asked.

"You can just pick one, It doesn't matter really." Cyborg said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna head to bed now then I'm getting kinda tired anyway. Beside I'm probably leaving tomorrow." Jess said.

"Oh really, that sucks." Kevin said as Raven jabbed his side with her elbow. Kevin played it off as he continued to talk. "But I guess it's cool. I don't really want you to get hurt." Kevin said.

"Ok well night everyone." Jess said walking away waving.

"Night." Everyone one except Raven said.

* * *

About an hour passed and everyone was headed to bed themselves. Beast Boy was the first to go followed by Cy, then Star, then Robin, and finally Terra. Kevin and Raven were talking to each other for a little longer after the others went to sleep, but eventually Raven left as well.

"I'm gonna go to bed now too." Raven said getting up and heading to the hall. Kevin got up and walked over to her.

"I'm gonna go bed too, I just need to get some water for Max." Kevin said walking back to the sink to fill up Max's bowl. He finished filling it up and set it down next to the counter on the floor. He rubed Max's head and started to walk away. "Night boy." Kevin was walking down the hall going towards his room. He stretched out his arms and let out a long yawn. Dealing with all the stuff that has been happening has takin a lot out of himself. Not to mention the lack of sleep he had after what happened to Alex. He walked by a few rooms and saw a door opened that wasn't normally opened so he figured it was Jess. He was getting close to the door and heard her humming herself a little tune. He started to get closer and when he reached the door waved and said. "Night Jess, see ya in the morning." Kevin said. Jess quickly turned her head and ran to the door to catch up to Kevin.

"Hey Kevin can you come here for a sec I wanna talk to ya?" Jess asked.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Kevin asked. He walked into the room to see what she wanted to talk about. Jess took a deep breath and turned to Kevin.

"Well..um..you know that guy I told you about, the one I liked?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. Good luck with him, if he's what you say he is he sounds a lot better than your last boyfriend." Kevin said.

"He is. He's a great guy, he even saved my life." Jess said as she walked closer. "He even has super powers." Jess said standing close to Kevin.

"Wow that's awesome. What kind of powers?" Kevin asked still blissfully unaware of who Jess was talking about.

"Man, Joe was right. You are dense when it comes to girls." Jess said putting her hand on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kevin still unaware of what Jess was talking about.

"I'm talking about you! I like you!" Jess came out and said.

"Wha..?" Kevin started to say, but before he could finish Jess wrapped her arms around Kevin and kissed him. Kevin was even more stunned when this happened and it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening as he stopped the kiss. "Whoa, OK. Um.." but before he could explain anything to Jess they both heard someone behind them.

"Kevin?" Raven saw the whole kiss. Kevin's name barely came out, but they still heard it.

"Raven!" Kevin said. He started to go to her but before he could get close the door was shrouded in black and shut in his face. Raven started to run to her room. Kevin quickly opened the door. "Raven wait." Kevin yelled to her, but she didn't listen, she just kept running. "Oh man." Kevin said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Oh crap, um…Jess listen, I had no idea you liked me, well, like that. But me and Raven are actually um…together. Listen I have to go explain to Raven, I'm sorry. I have to go." Kevin said as he left the room running towards Raven's room to try and explain what happened. He didn't even know how to explain it to himself. He made it to the front of her door and paused for a second and took a deep breath. "This is gonna hurt." Kevin said to himself as he knocked on the door. "Raven?" Kevin said.

"Go Away!" Raven yelled out the door.

"Raven please just listen to me, let me explain." Kevin said as he entered the dark room. And when he was finally in the room, a chair came flying right at him. He quickly dove to the floor covering his head with his hands as the chair shattered on the wall.

"Go Away!" Raven yelled at him again.

"Raven please you have to listen to me. I never meant for that to happen. I didn't know she liked me like that." Kevin said trying to explain what happened the best he could.

"How could you do that to me. You said you loved me, and then you go and kiss another person?" Raven yelled at him. "I don't want to see you, just leave me alone." Raven said putting her face back into her pillow. Kevin started to walk over to Ravens bed.

"Raven I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I didn't even know she was going to do that." Kevin said walking closer.

"Liar." Raven said into her pillow.

"Raven when have I ever lied to you?" Kevin waited for a response but received none. "Raven I never have, and never will lie to you. I love you too much to do that to you." Kevin then sat on her bed. "Raven please look at me. I swear to you that I never wanted that to happen. Yes, Jess is a friend of mine, but I never meant that to happen. I'm sorry." Kevin said. Raven then took her face from her pillow and looked at Kevin. She looked right into his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't lying. She then leaped at him grabbing him into a hug and crying. Kevin hugged her as well comforting her the best he could. "I'm sorry." Kevin whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to lose you. Not again" Raven said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kevin hugged her tighter. He let go of Raven and looked at her. "Raven I still have to explain to Jess why I left the room in a hurry. Come with me you can help me explain what's going on. Please?" Kevin asked.

"I guess." Raven said wiping the last of her tears away.

"Common cheer up." Kevin said wiping a single tear off her cheek. They each stood up and headed back towards Jess's room. They held each other's hand the entire way. They made it to the door to see it was closed. Kevin knocked on the door. "Hey Jess can we talk? I think I need to explain to you what's going on." Kevin said. There was no answer at the door. "Jess?" Kevin said again. When he still got no answer he opened the door slowly. "Jess are you here?" Kevin looked around the room and saw that she wasn't there. He then saw a piece of paper on her bed. He walked over and picked up the piece of paper and started to read what was written. It looked like it was written in a hurry.

Kevin,

I'm sorry I didn't know you found someone. I guess I was a little too late. But you won't have to worry, no one will now. I just can't live without you. You're the reason I'm still alive, but if I can't have the person I love than what's the point. Again I'm sorry, and tell Raven I'm happy for her. She has a great person to love. She's lucky.

Best regards,

Jess

"Oh no." Kevin said dropping the paper.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I think Jess is going to kill herself." Kevin said.

"What!" Raven yelled. "Where is she?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Man why would she do this?" Kevin asked himself. He ran out the door trying to figure out where she would be. "Common, common think." Kevin said to himself. He tried to figure out anything that would help then he realized. "The Roof!" He quickly started to run towards the roof as Raven followed behind. The other's had woken up hearing the yelling and the slamming of the doors.

"Friends what is going on?" Starfire asked.

"No time to explain." Kevin said as he dashed past Starfire.

"Dude what's up?" Beast Boy asked. Raven stoped and told the other's that Kevin thinks that Jess is on the roof about to jump.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time. They all the started to run after Kevin. Kevin had been using his increased speed to make it to the roof as fast as possible. He had to make it before she jumped. He couldn't live with himself if she killed herself. He finally made it to the door as pushed it open as fast as he could.

"JESS!" Kevin yelled as he saw her on the edge of the tower. Jess turned around to look at Kevin.

"I'm sorry." Jess then turned back around.

"Jess no, don't do it. This isn't the way. You don't need to kill yourself, please just step away from the edge." Kevin pleaded with her to not kill herself.

"I can't. If I don't have you I don't have anything else." Jess said. She then dropped off the edge of the tower.

"NO!" Kevin ran towards the edge. The others then came out of the door just in time to see Kevin run down the edge of the tower.

"Kevin!" Everyone yelled. Kevin was running down the side of the tower to gain speed and try to catch up to Jess before she hit the rocks at the bottom of the tower. He pushed off the tower to give himself a boost to catch Jess. He started to fly as fast as he could to try and catch Jess before she hit the bottom. They were getting closer by the second from the rocks.

"Common." Kevin said to himself trying to catch her. He got closer and closer and finally caught Jess about thirty feet from the bottom. He let out a sigh of relief as he flew back to the top of the tower. He landed and placed Jess back on the roof as she fell down.

"Why didn't you just let me drop!" Jess yelled at him.

"Because I don't want you to die your still my friend." Kevin said in a comforting tone.

"That's all I'll ever be!" Jess said as she got up and ran past everyone.

"Jess wait." Kevin said.

* * *

Everyone except Kevin was in the living room. Kevin had tried to go to Jess and talk to her but she wouldn't open the door. Kevin came into the room and turned toward the wall. He then proceeded to bash his head against the wall over and over again. Starfire came to look at Kevin.

"Friend why do continue to hit your head against the wall? Does that not hurt?" Starfire asked.

"I'm trying to knock all the stupid out of my head." Kevin rested his head after hitting it against the wall and turned to Starfire. "It's like everything I said made her angrier. She won't open the door, she won't talk to me, she hasn't stopped crying. I'm running out of things to do." Kevin then started to hit his head against the wall some more. Terra then stood up from the couch and walked over to Star and Kevin.

"Common Star let's go talk to Jess." Terra said grabbing her hand.

"Do you really think that will work?" Kevin asked stopping the damage to his head again.

"I'm a girl don't worry we'll handle this. Common Star." Terra said starting to walk away.

"I'll come too." Raven said. Terra stopped her.

"Actually I don't think that's gonna help, no offense Rae." Terra said.

"Why not, and what did you call me." Raven said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well you're the one who took Kevin from her, so I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you there." Terra explained.

"What do you mean _took_." Raven said lifting her eyebrow again.

"Just stay here Raven." Terra and Star then left. Kevin then went back to pounding his head into the wall.

"Kevin stop that." Raven said. Evin hit his head one last time and let out a sigh.

"I'm hungry." Kevin said as he made his way to the kitchen.

An hour or so passed and Star and Terra were still with Jess. They managed to get in the room and started to talk to her. The others were patiently waiting for them to come out. Kevin had remained silent the entire time making food. It usually helped when he was depressed. He just made something and ate it. Occasionally Beast Boy would sit next to him to try and cheer him up.

"Common Kev, cheer up. Terra's in there. She calm down Jessica and everything'll be alright." Beast Boy said. Kevin just continued to eat a sandwich he made. "Hey I know what'll cheer you up." Beast Boy said as he got up from the chair.

"I don't think I'm in the mood Beast Boy." Kevin said.

"Are you sure? It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Beast started to say.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

"Alright fine, but I know something that'll put a smile on your face." Beast Boy then changed into a ape, and started acting like a gorilla. He started to grunt and act like he was throwing leaves in the air. He then beat his chest. He walked over to Kevin and started to act like he was eating bugs out of his hair. Kevin was starting to smile and then started to laugh.

"OK, ok. You win. Now quit it." He nudged Beast Boy away as he changed back.

"I knew that would work." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks man. I needed that." Kevin said. Just the Terra and the other's came out into the living room. Jess came out and looked at the other's who didn't say anything. "Um…Jess." Kevin started to say.

"No Kevin let me talk." Jess said calmly. "I'm sorry I worried all of you, I should have never done that. I don't know what I was thinking." Jess said.

"It's okay, your all right that's all that matters." Robin said.

"Thanks. And Raven I'm really sorry about what happened. I had no idea you two were together. If I had known I would have never kissed Kevin. I just wanted to apologize for what happened." Jess finished.

"It's ok you don't have to apologize. As long as you're all right I don't care." Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin." Jess then gave him a hug. Raven did a little cough. "Oh right sorry. Well listen I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm actually gonna go to sleep now." Jess then left the room. Everyone else was ready for some sleep too, especially after what happened.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up to a big meal courtesy of Kevin and Raven, seeing as Kevin was still helping with her cooking. Everyone finished eating and Jess got her things and said her goodbye's to everyone. She thought it was a good time to head back home. They all stood outside as Cyborg got his car ready. He was gonna drive her home and then come back seeing as it was faster in a vehicle than on foot.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Jess said.

"Don't be a stranger now." Terra said.

"Yeah your welcome here anytime, especially if you're a friend of Kevin." Robin said.

"Thanks maybe I'll visit sometime in the future who knows. I wanna thank you all for letting me stay here, you guys are really nice. And again I'm sorry about what happened." Jess apologizing again.

"It's alright; you don't have to keep apologizing." Kevin said.

"I know I just feel like I have to." Jess said. Cyborg then walked over.

"Ready to go?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, one sec." Jess walked over to Raven. "Raven I'm sorry about what happened. I know you probably don't like me right now, but I hope we can still be friends." Jess then hugged Raven. Raven was actually shocked. Jess let go of her. "Don't lose this guy, he's one in a million." Jess said as she walked to the car. Cyborg started it up and Jess rolled down the window. "Oh and if you do lose him, I'll be there so watch your back." Cyborg then started to drive away.

"What did she just say?" Raven said.

"Oh common Raven calm down. Besides don't forget about that promise I made yesterday. I'm taking you out to anywhere you wanna go." Kevin reminded her.

"Oh trust me I didn't." Raven said with a smile.

"Wait a minute why are you smiling. You don't smile." Kevin said. Raven then started to walk away continuing to smile. "Raven why are you smiling. Raven, Raven!" Kevin continued to follow her. Somehow Kevin had a bad feeling.

* * *

Finally. I finished. Now you all can enjoy my fic again. Yay ME. Anyways I haven't updated because I was waiting for a laptop for my B-Day, but since it's taking too long I'm using my PSP as a hardrive. Anywho here are the reviews and man are there a lot.

**Starjadenight: Ok, I know that I haven't reviewed in a while, but this is seriously really good! Now I have to read the other chapters and review those too...:) Okay, now THAT had some humor in it! Still awesome! Now, do you think **

**that you could be just a teeny-tiny bit more descriptive? Then I could **

**really get the image of Kevin's home town/city in my head. Thanx! Still hooked. Must read on! Yay! Kevin can stay with the Titans! (Jumps for joy) Now I gotta read some more! (Goes and reads more 'Blind Rage')****O! Please update soon! I wonder what happens next...I have a guess at who the guy Jess likes is, but I'm not necessarily sure...so please update soon, and I promise to review again!**

**RemotelyMellow: Not that is a lot of reviews. Well I hope your happy that I finlly updated. And BTW the next Chap is the last for this story, but I have one I'm doing right after I finish.**


	7. Chapter 7:So you want to see me angry

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well good to see you all again. I got tired of waiting for a computer so here I am giving you more fics from my friends comp that I save in my PSP. So anyways this is gonna be the last chapter for this fic, but not to fret I will have another fic up right after this one. And I will tell you what it is called at the end of this chapter. So now to start it up.

* * *

**Chapter 7: So you want to see me angry.**

After Cyborg took Jessica home and came back, he and Kevin went out shortly after in the T-Car. The T-Car as now pulling into the garage and was soon parked, but surprisingly Cyborg wasn't the one driving. Kevin came out of the driver's side spinning the keys around his finger.

"Wow Kevin, you're actually a pretty decent driver. You'll probably pass your test." Cyborg said coming around the car to get the keys.

"Thanks. Everyone tells me I'm a quick study." Kevin said handing over the keys. "I just hope I pass the test so I can take Raven out tonight." Kevin said, a little excited about the date.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said I'd let you drive tonight. Just because you got your license doesn't mean I'll let you drive. You haven't even got your license yet." Cyborg said.

"What common man. Why are so worried, and you said yourself you said I would probably pass it." Kevin argued.

"I don't know man, that's my baby over there. I don't want it hurt." Cyborg said.

"Ok how bout we make a deal. If I get a perfect score on the written and driving test, will you let me drive the car?" Kevin explaining his proposal.

"I don't know." Cyborg thought.

"Oh common a perfect score will prove that I'm a good driver." Kevin said bringing up another point.

"Ok fine, but only if you get a perfect score, not a single point less." Cyborg said.

"Deal." Kevin then held out his hand and he and Cyborg shook on it. They then headed upstairs to the other's were.

"So how did it go?" Robin asked.

"He's pretty good at driving. He might pass." Cyborg said.

"No I will pass." Kevin said.

"Well let's hope so. Or you're not getting the car." Cyborg said. Kevin then walked over to where Raven was sitting reading her book.

"And how are we doing today?" Kevin asked.

"Fine." Raven said in her monotone.

"So what are you gonna wear when we go to the restaurant?" Kevin asked.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Raven said raising her eyebrow.

"Well um…nothing really. It's just that I thought you might wanna, well get dressed up a little bit you know. I gonna wear something different." Kevin said.

"Yeah I mean common Raven you cant always wear the same cloak and leotard all the time. You have to have something else." Terra said.

"I like this." Raven said.

"Well then that settles it, were taking you to the mall." Terra said.

"What do you mean the mall? What do you mean _were_?" Raven a little confused at this point.

"Hello friend." Starfire came into the room and Raven instantly had a look of dread on her face.

"You have to be kidding me." Raven said.

"No way your commin with us." Terra then grabbed Ravens hand and started to drag her out the door to the mall. Raven realized there weren't going to let her go or give up so she just decided to go with them.

"Well I was gonna head to the DMV anyway, so you might as well go with them Raven." Kevin said.

"Oh, be quiet." Raven said as she was dragged out of the room.

"Well I'll be back in an hour or so, and with a perfect score." Kevin said as a matter of factly.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Kevin arrived back at the DMV with a paper in his hand. He walked into the room and saw that the girls wern't back yet.

"Oh hey Kevin how'd the test go?" Robin asked.

"Alright." Kevin said shrugging, as he stuck the paper on the fridge.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"My test score." Kevin said as he took a seat on the couch. The other's ran to the fridge to see what he got.

"I don't believe it." Cyborg. Seeing Kevin indeed got a perfect score on his driving test.

"Oh yeah cyborg don't forget I need the car tonight. You know just so you don't forget." Kevin said with a big smirk on his face.

"No way this can't be real." Cyborg still in denial.

"Oh, but it is my friend." Kevin then pulled out his driver's license. "BAM!" Kevin said basically rubbing it in Cyborgs face.

"Aw man. That's awesome." Beast Boy said.

"So where are the other's?" Kevin asked.

"There still at the mall." Robin said.

"Oh, ok. Hope they get back soon." Kevin then started to watch T.V. About an two hours went by and the girls still had yet to come home. Kevin decided to get something to eat and headed to the kitchen to see what he could find.. He saw a couple of things and asked, "Hey you guys want a pizza?"

"Sure, but who's calling?" Beast Boy asked.

"No one I was gonna make it." Kevin said pulling out all the stuff he needed to make it. Kevin started to mix the dough at super speed, he was hungry and wasn't in the mood to wait.

"Hey Kevin..." But before Beast Boy could even finish his sentence Kevin knew what he was going to say.

"I know no meat." Kevin said as he started to toss the dough in the air.

"Hey Kevin got a minuet?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Kevin wondered as he continued the construction of the pizza.

"Well what was up with Jessica?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you mean?" Kevin was wondering why he was bringing her up.

"Are you serious that you had no idea she liked you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah dude, I had no idea at all." Kevin answered.

"Man how could you not know?" Cyborg said. "I mean common she wouldn't stop talking about you when I was driving her home. That and she was basically all over you when she was here." Cyborg explaining basically what he saw.

"Well I'm not the brightest when it comes to girls, I never really was." Kevin said. "I never really met anyone when I was a kid and when I was traveling, I never really got to meet anyone. I met a couple of people, but I never became friends with any of them. Then when I met Jess she was one of the only nice people I ever met. I could actually just hang with her, she treated me like I was just a regular person, not a freak." Kevin said.

"We never thought you were a freak." Robin said.

"I know, it's just in my hometown that's what everyone else thought. So it kinda always felt like people didn't like me." Kevin said throwing the pizza in the oven.

"So what was different with Raven? Why did you like her more than Jess?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well...I don't know what it was, but there was something about Raven. I don't know what it was but for some reason I was just comfortable around her. She made me feel at ease. And she always would want to know how I was feeling." Kevin said.

"Wait Raven, RAVEN, wanted to know how you were feeling?" Beast Boy a little unsure they were talking about the same Raven.

"Yeah. You know you should actually try to get to know her you know, try and ask her a few questions one time. If she's in a good mood she'll probably answer you." Kevin told them. They continued to chat for a while and finished off the pizza before the girls got back. It was another hour before they home from the mall, and when they saw Terra Kevin got up to see Raven, but Terra stopped him.

"Hold it Kevin." Terra pushed him back to prevent him from going into the hall. Kevin then saw Starfire carrying about five bags floating in the hall towards the rooms.

"What, why." Kevin wondered.

"We still have a surprise in store, so you can't see Raven till you guy's go out." Terra said with a big smile on her face. Kevin then saw Raven walk by and saw this look on her face like she hated the whole experience.

"I'm never letting you guy's take me to the mall again." Raven said as she went passed Terra.

"Oh common it wasn't that bad" Terra said as she followed Raven. "And don't worry Kevin you'll get her back." Terra said as she guided Raven the same way as Starfire.

"Why do I have this strange feeling I'm going to pay for this." Kevin said. "Well common Max let's go for a walk." Kevin grabbed Max's tennis ball and headed outside. Kevin threw the ball and walked with his dog down the shore next to the Tower. "Max I can't help this nagging uneasiness in the back of my head. For some reason it just feels like southing's not right. Like I shouldn't go out, or something... Ah it's probably nuthin. Common boy let's go back inside, I'll get ya some food." And with that Kevin went back into the Tower.

* * *

Kevin went back into the Tower and relaxed for a while until he looked at the clock and saw that it was now 7 o'clock. "Better get ready, need to leave in an hour." Kevin said to himself and walked to his room to get ready. He took a quick shower and changed into a different set of cloth's that he didn't normally wear. He ad a pair of black slacks, and a white dress shirt, but he decided to keep on his normal shoes, he just cleaned them. He also tied his hair back. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I clean up good." Kevin said. Someone then knocked on Kevin's door. "Who is it?" Kevin asked.

"It's Terra." Kevin walked up and opened the door.

"Yeah what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Man I still don't see why you just get a sliding mechanical door like everyone else. Anyways you can go see Raven now she's ready." Terra then started to walk away as Kevin walked towards Raven's room. "Oh and don't forget to thank me and Star later." Terra said. Kevin made his way to Raven's room, he just kept thinking to himself, "Finally our first _real_ date. We can finnaly be alone and have a good time. No worries nothing." He was finally in front of Ravens door. He knocked a couple of times, "Raven it's me Kevin.

"Come on in." Raven said. Kevin slowly opened the door.

"Hey Raven are you...ready...to...go." Kevin barely got out the last word as he saw Raven. She was in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a midnight blue dress that fell to the middle of her legs slightly above the knee. The dress was a little tight on her showing off her curves. Raven slowly walked over to Kevin with a smile on her face. Raven then closed Kevin's mouth that was actually hanging open when he saw her. She gave him a small kiss which finally brought him back. "Raven you look...Wow." Kevin said just amazed at how she looked. "Yeah I am definitely thanking those two." Kevin said. "So are you ready to go...wait are you wearing makeup?" This surprised Kevin even more.

"Yes. Starfire helped me. Do you...like it?" Raven a little embarrassed.

"Well you look nice, no beautiful." Kevin said. "So..uh are ya ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, let's go." Raven said. They walked to where the other's were to say bye.

"Well were goin, we'll be back in a few hours." Kevin said. The other's then saw Raven.

"Whoa." Cyborg said when he saw her.

"Wow." Beast Boy was even more shocked than Cyborg. Robin was just staring.

"You guy's got your communicators?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I got mine don't worry." Kevin said.

"I can't carry mine, but I have my tracker, so don't worry about me. Besides were capable of defending ourselves." Raven said.

"Hey you never know what might happen." Robin said.

"Well see ya later guy's." Kevin then grabbed the keys to the car .

"One scratch and you never drive it again." Cyborg said.

"Don't worry." Kevin said.

"You two love birds have a good time." Beast Boy said as the two were walking away. Raven they flung an apple hitting him in the back of the head.

"Nice shot." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Raven said.

Kevin was driving very safe seeing as it was his experience with driving atr night, that and he didn't want to ruin anything tonight. The radio could lightly be heard as they were driving down the street.

"So were are we going?" Raven asked.

"Well you said you wanted to go out to eat so aI went around and looked for a good place, and found this nice Italian restaurant. I made reservations." Kevin said. They drove for about ten minuet's before they finally made it to the restaurant They made there way into the restaurant, they could hear the quiet music of a violin in the background. There were many tables all lit by candlelight. They walked up to the front.

"How may I help you?" The gentleman at the front counter asked.

"Yes I'm Kevin Michaels, I made a reservation earlier today." Kevin said. The man looked for a few seconds.

"Ah yes here it is. Please follow me." The man said as he grabbed a couple of menu's and walked the two to there table. They took there seats as the waiter pulled out Raven's seat. They sat there for a few minuet's and then realized everyone was glancing over at them. They guessed the people around them were surprised that they were actually seeing two Titans out in public together.

"Man this feels a little weird." Kevin whispered.

"I know. It's like they've never seen two people out on a date before." Raven said.

"It's probably because there not used to seeing the hero's of there town out in public." Kevin said opening the menu. An hour went by and they ordered there food. They each enjoyed there meal and as the night went on the people who were looking at them before were no longer paying attention to them. After they finished there meals Kevin called over the waiter to ask for the check.

"Oh no do not worry about the check. The least we could d for the people who save our city is at least give them a meal." the waiter said.

"Are you sure? I don't feel right not paying." Kevin said. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"It's no trouble at all. You two have a lovely evening." The waiter said leaving the table.

"Wow that was nice." Kevin said. He then took a twenty dollars out of his wallet and placed it on the table for a tip. "You ready?" Kevin said.

"Sure." Raven said as they left the restaurant. They made there way back to the car as Kevin opened the door for Raven. He floated over to his side as they left the restaurant.

"So where are we going to now?" Raven asked.

"You'll see." Kevin said as he drove away. They drove for another half an hour as a song then came on the radio. The same song that Raven played the day he woke up from the coma. "This is a nice song." Kevin said. Kevin then pulled into a parking lot. They were in front of the park. "I thought we could walk for a little bit, that alright with you?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." They each got out of the car and started to walk with each other hand in hand. They were just walking neither of them talked for a while. Kevin finally broke the silence.

"You know Raven I never meant for that to happen." Kevin said.

"It's alright Kevin I understand." Raven said.

"No I still feel like I should say something. I never knew that Jess liked me like that. If I would have know I would have said something sooner. I never wanted to hurt you. When I saw your face after you saw Jess kiss me, I felt terrible. I never want to see that look again." They each stopped walking. "Raven I love you, and I never want to see you hurt again." Kevin then looked over at Raven. He then started to lean in for a kiss, but before anything was done a ball of energy struck Kevin in the back sending him flying across the park exploding on his back. Kevin screamed in pain as he rolled across the ground.

"KEVIN!" Raven said as Slade quickly moved in and grabbed Raven by the arm and put something on her wrist. "What the?" Raven said as she saw Slade. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" Raven said as she raised her hands, but nothing happened.

"What's the matter, lost your magic." Slade said as he walked towards Kevin.

"Slade...what the hell." Kevin said as he tried to get up from the ground. He was hit hard and it hurt to move. "Why are you here!" Kevin yelled as he managed to get to one knee.

"Well, the two of you on a date. Isn't this lovely. And with Raven of all people. Lovely dress by the way." Slade said as he approached Kevin. Raven then moved in front of Slade.

"Stop." Raven said.

"And what are you going to do, scowl at me." Slade then backhanded Raven sending her flying into a tree.

"BASTARD!" Kevin said as he jumped up to attack Slade. Slade easily avoided the kick that Kevin threw by grabbing his leg and spinning him around sending him into a different tree.

"Now Kevin I just want to talk. There's no need for violence." Slade said.

"What did you do to Raven?" Kevin said trying get up again.

"Oh I put on a power dampening bracelet on her. She can't use her powers while that's on. Which gives us plenty of time to talk. Raven was now up and trying to get back to Kevin.

"No Raven get out of here, try and warn the other's." Kevin said getting back to his feet.

" Oh no, I still have plans for her." Slade said as he walked towards Raven who was trying to get back to the car. Kevin leapt at Slade to try and divert his attention away from Raven. Slade simply moved to the side and gave Kevin a backfist to his face. Which knocked him down again. Slade then moved superfast cutting Raven off. He then punched her in the stomach knocking her out. He then lifted her over his shoulder. "Now that pleasantries have been exchanged time to get down to business. We never finished our little chat, show I have decided to continue it. If you want her safe you'll come. I'll be expecting you." and with that Slade flew off into the sky.

"Stop." Kevin said still hurt and trying to get up. It hurt to much to fly so he couldn't follow him. He reached for his communicator and found it broken. "Damn must've broke when I hit the tree." Kevin then started to get back to the car. He got in and was glad that Cyborg installed a auto driving mechanism. He set it to get him back to the Tower. On the way back Kevin healed the injury's the best he could before he got back to the Tower. The walk to the elevator felt like it took forever. He got back to the room with the other's and collapsed inside.

"Kevin!" Everyone said as they rushed over to him.

"What happened? Where's Raven?" Robin asked.

"Slade attacked us. He took Raven." Kevin said trying to get up.

"Don't move man, we gotta get you to the infirmary." Cyborg said.

"No time we have to find Raven." Kevin said trying to get up.

"Don't worry we'll find her we gotta treat these injury's first." Robin said. Kevin then passed out.

* * *

"Kevin slowly came to and saw that his hands were glowing. "Crap!" Kevin said as he stopped himself from causing any damage. "No not again." Kevin said to himself.

"Kevin you are awake." Starfire said as Kevin slowly sat up.

"Where is everyone?" Kevin said looking around seeing that Robin was there too.

"There outside in the other room." Robin said. "Now what happened?" Still confused at what just happened. Kevin knew how Robin was so he decided to just tell him everything.

"Ok fine. Me and Raven were walking in the park talking, then Slade attacked us out of nowhere. He hit me with an energy bomb and put some weird bracelet on Raven. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. Then he took Raven and flew, and told me that if I wanted to see her again I need to find them, and finish our talk." Kevin filling in the blanks for Robin. Kevin then tried to get off the bed and his sides were hurting.

"Your still hurt take it easy. You got a couple of broken ribs." Robin said. Kevin just put his hands together and placed them on his side. After he finished healing himself he got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room. He wiped the blood from his face that came out and threw it on the floor. He walked out and went to the computer room and found everyone else.

"Kevin. Are you alright?" Terra asked.

"I'm fine where's Raven?" Kevin asked Cyborg.

"I'm looking for her now. Good thing she still took her tracker with her." Cyborg said.

"Can't you do it any faster!" Kevin yelled.

"I'm goin as fast as I can. These things take time." Cyborg told him. Kevin just waited and waited for him to finish locating her tracking device. He finally found it and took the information down.

"Ok Titans let's move out." Everyone started to make there way out except Robin stopped Kevin. "Kevin your still hurt you should stay here." Robin said.

"No." Kevin said with a look of anger on his face and walked right past Robin. The Titans found the place that was on the map, it was an old abandoned airstrip. Cyborg looked at the mini computer on his wrist. It looked like Raven tracking device was coming from inside a plane garage. They started to walk up to the door to check for traps. Robin tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Move." Kevin said as robin moved out of the way. Kevin ran towards the door and did a spinning back kick into the door sending it flying off the hinges. Everyone then went inside and saw that it was pitch black. "SLADE!" Kevin yelled out. All the lights then turned and saw that the whole building was completely filled with Slade bots. They all looked around to see how many they had to deal with. Then all the ones in the front moved to the side and everyone saw a door in front of them.

"That must be where Raven is." Robin said. Kevin then started to walk forward. The other's followed,but were cut off by the Slade bots. Kevin looked back and saw the other's.

"Don't worry guy's. It's me he wants." Kevin then started to walk forward. "Just find Raven." Kevin said opening the door. It was a large empty concrete room. Kevin saw Slade standing in the middle.

"Ah Kevin your here. Welcome." Slade said.

"Where is she?" Kevin said not taking his eyes off of Slade.

"Don't worry Raven's alright. I thought we could finish our little chat." Kevin then heard explosions outside the room. Looked like the others were fighting now.

"I don't want to talk to you, now tell me Raven is now." Kevin said dropping into a fighting stance.

"No." Slade said. Kevin then dashed at Slade going in for an attack. He was moving fast he wanted to hurry and find Raven. Slade moved out of the way of the first attack by moving to the side. Kevin then threw out a side punch to try and catch Slade. Slade just grabbed his hand. Kevin then tried to hit him with his right but Slade caught that too. Kevin tried to overpower Slade, but it wasn't working. "Now if you want to keep both arms this time I suggest you listen." Slade said. Kevin stopped his attack and took a couple of steps back.

"What do you want Slade." Kevin said not dropping his guard.

"We never got to finish our little chat a while back. I thought we could continue that. I remember leaving off at Alex, was it?" Slade said.

"I told you not to talk about him." Kevin said.

"Anyway, I still have that invitation to be my apprentice if your interested." Slade said.

"And like I said, no deal." Kevin said. "Nothing will change that." Kevin said.

"Not even if I hold the life of a loved one." Slade said.

"If you hurt Raven, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." Kevin said getting angrier.

"Ah yes there's that temper again. You should really be careful about that anger." Slade said. You could tell he had a smile behind that mask of his. He couldn't know about that could he? Kevin wasn't sure, he might just be playing head games.

"Are you done?" Kevin said.

"Not quite." Slade said.

"That's it. I've heard enough." Kevin said attacking Slade. He started with a few kicks. Only a few of them connected, and not by much either. Slade was still a lot faster than Kevin now, not to mention the previous injuries. Slade started to come back with a few attacks of his own as they exchanged blow after blow. For every one hit Kevin got Slade hit him with three. They continued each other's attack until Slade connected with a backkick sending Kevin sliding back. Kevin thought for a bit, then threw out an energy ball Slade jumped into the air as Kevin then threw out energy balls around Slade forcing him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kevin said as he dashed in.

"Come now Kevin you know that's not going to work." Slade said landing. Kevin the placed his hand on his metal arm and dragged it across. He turned the top of his arm into a blade and swung it at Slade. Slade was able to get his staff out at the last second to block the attack. "You think on your feet. I like that in a apprentice." Slade said.

"I'm not your apprentice." Kevin said forcing arm the rest of the way. He was able to push Slade back as the end that he defended with slid off the rest of his staff. Kevin had a little smile on his face.

"Come now you know that won't stop me." Slade then twisted the staff around as the other end got longer. Slade went on the offensive this time twisting his staff as Kevin defended with his arm. Slade was fast, _very_ fast. He continued to attack until he penetrated Kevin's defense throwing his arm into the air and tripped Kevin's leg and placed his staff at his throat. "Why don't you just give up. You can't beat me." Slade said.

"Why don't take a look at your feet." Kevin said with a smile.

"Please, do you take me for an idiot." Slade said.

"Actually...yes." And with that Kevin made a small rock pillar from the floor and hit Slade in the face. Slade took a step back. Kevin quickly snapped up and did a sweeping spin kick destroying the pillar. Slade was able to dodge the kick, but Kevin also did a jumping spin kick hitting the pillar towards Slade. Slade destroyed the pillar and brought the staff back to the center hitting Kevin in the stomach as he charged at him. Kevin fell to his knees. Kevin was coughing trying to catch his breath. Slade then dropped down to Kevin's level.

"You know what's pathetic. You keep trying to help your friends, yet you fail every time." Slade said taunting him.

"Shut up." Kevin said through his breathing.

"Yes that's it get angry. Just like you did with Alex." Slade said. At that Kevin knew that Slade knew about his anger.

"I know what your trying to do Slade. But I'm not going to get angry, I'm not going to play into your little ploy." Kevin said getting up. "I'll beat you without help. I will stop you." Kevin said. Slade started to chuckle.

"Well then, if you won't get angry, then I will simply end this. Then after your dead I'll start to kill your friends one by one. And I'll kill Raven last. Or better yet I'll keep you alive long enough for her to see you die. Or I could kill you in front of her, I'll let you choose." Slade said.

"I know your just trying to play with my head, make me angry. Well...it's working." Kevin said as he dashed at him throwing punch after punch getting angrier with every second. Slade was able to keep his defense up, dodging and blocking, and occasionally getting a hit in.

"Yes, get angry. Just remember Raven's life hangs in the balance." Slade said egging Kevin on.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin threw one punch, but overextended. Slade took this opportunity and kicked Kevin in the side sending him across the room. Kevin slowly got to his feet his head hanging. "So you want to see me angry. Fine. I don't care anymore. I'll kill you if I have to, but remember you brought this upon yourself." After he finished talking Kevin's hands started to glow green as orbs of energy surrounded them. Kevin was remembering everything that made him angry in his life. His brother's, Slade, even when Alex shot Max. He was driving himself over the edge. The heat from the energy that Kevin was releasing could be seen rippling the air. Kevin always tried to keep his anger in check, but not anymore, he was going to end this. A giant burst of energy was released as his hair started to wave straight into the air. The energy settled as Kevin slowly started to walk forward.

"That's it. Humph." Slade said as he shot an energy ball at Kevin. Kevin just hit the ball away as it exploded against the ceiling. "Impressive." Slade said. Kevin then moved faster than Slade predicted. Kevin threw a straight punch. Slade jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the punch. "Your fast too." Slade the held his hand out and blasted Kevin head on and landed on the ground. "But still not fast enough." Slade stood there as the smoke cleared, but as it did he saw Kevin standing there gathering energy into his hand. "What!" Slade was surprised as he saw Kevin's face. But what caught his attention was his eye's. They had no color in them at all. And his face had the look of pure hatred. He let then energy wave out of his hand sending Slade flying in pain through the air.

"Slade." Kevin said as he followed him into the air hitting him with both of his fists, and sending back to the ground. Kevin landed on the ground in front of Slade.

"Yes, this is what I'm looking for ruthlessness, rage. Now use that anger, show me your real power!" At this Slade threw a punch striking Kevin in the face. Kevin face moved slightly to the left. He then looked at Slade and threw his own punch putting a lot more force sending him into the wall. Kevin started to walk towards Slade. Slade started to throw energy balls at Kevin. He continued to just walking through them. Kevin then moved at super speed and moved between the blast. When he reached Slade he continued to hit Slade with a barrage of punches into his stomach. Kevin then grabbed Slade by his neck and brought him up. He was going to end it now. He was going to take the blade from his arm and end it. He reared his arm back, but was stopped when a hand was placed on his. At this Kevin snapped out of it and was back to normal.

"Raven!" Kevin said when he saw her again. He then fell over as Raven caught him. "Raven are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. Common let's go home." Raven said.

"I have to finish something first." Kevin said turning back to Slade still holding on to his throat.

"No Kevin don't." Raven said trying to stop Kevin for doing something terrible.

"Yes Kevin finish me off. Kill me, just like you did Alex." Slade said. Kevin then drove the blade towards Slade's face, but pierced the wall beside him.

"If you ever hurt me, or anyone I love again. I won't hesitate. I will kill you." Kevin then took his arm out of the wall. He and Raven then started to walk away.

"Pathetic." Slade said. Kevin then turned around gathered energy into his hand and punched Slade in the face.

"Remember that." Kevin said as he and Raven left.

* * *

The Titans were back at the Tower. Slade was finally in prison. And most importantly to Kevin, Raven was safe. Kevin went to the medical wing when they got back. He had a lot of injuries. And everyone was there. Kevin explained Slade's plan and why he kidnapped Raven.

"So he wanted to see you angry?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...He got his wish." Kevin said. "Now tell me how you guy's found Raven." Kevin asked.

"That was me." Terra said. "Slade kept her in a old office. We were able to get the bracelet off and she ran to where you were." Terra said.

"Thanks." Kevin said.

"Well you need to get some rest, you got hurt bad." Cyborg said. At that everyone else left the room.

"Hey Raven can I talk to you for a sec?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Raven said walking back to Kevin. Kevin then got off the bed and started to fall. Raven quickly grabbed Kevin before he could fall.

"Guess I used up a lot more energy than I thought." Kevin said. Raven helped him up. "I really want to thank you for stopping me. Even if it was Slade I still would have regretted killing him." Kevin said.

"I know you would of hated yourself if you went through with it. I couldn't let you do it." Raven said.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I need to get some rest." And with that Kevin passed out.

"Good night Kevin." Raven said, she then took him to his room and laid him on his bed.

* * *

And that's all folks. Now that this chapter is finished let's see a few reviews.dinerin: ok... weird how can you screw this up when the resident evil one was so good? and the lion necklace thingy you probably got it of Squal from final fantasy 8 mattchew: cries You need a publicizer? No enough reviews, lol psp hard drive , they are useful little things aren't they, and update soon:)! Starjadenight: That was really cool! I wonder where Raven is going to take Kevin...I was also kind of surprised that Jess went over and hugged RAVEN of all people and asked her to be her friend! Well, hope you update soon! Starjadenight 

Remotely Mellow: First to dinerin, I did not get the necklace thing from Squal, a lion means courage, not emo, which Squal definitely is. But thx for the review. And thank you Starjade and mattchew. This though is sadly the last chapter of this story. But I will have another up. It will be called Family Renion.


End file.
